To Love an Outcast
by Eris87
Summary: Alexandra moved to London from America and started going to Hogwarts. There she makes friends and even finds love. It's not long before everything changes and Alexandra joins a war to save the world and the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this up once before, but I took it down since I wasn't get much reviews and I didn't know if anyone was reading it. I am putting it up and trying again. Hopefully you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Everything around her was new and terrifying. She was a little nervous, but she pushed her nervousness aside. Alexandra Sawyer was a seventeen year old girl with long black hair with a few strands of blue near the front. She wore a tan shirt with a camouflage star in the center. Her jean pants were dark blue with holes at the knees. She may look like an ordinary teenager, but she was no ordinary girl. In fact Alexandra Sawyer was a witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

Alexandra took her trolley and stared at the wall between platforms nine and ten. She was told by her brother's friend Matt that she had to walk through it. It was true that she was in her seventh and final year of school, but she has never been to Hogwarts. She and her brother Donnie moved to London from America.

Alexandra took a deep breath and then ran towards the wall as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was relieved that she wasn't splattered on the wall. When Alexandra got all her stuff on the train she went to find an empty compartment.

As she was walking down the hall she noticed a group of kids that looked to be around her age and they did not look very friendly. As she walked past, one of them put out his foot and made Alexandra trip; the group laughed.

Alexandra could feel her face turn red from embarrassment. "You should watch where you're going." One of the boys said.

Alexandra wanted to run away and hide. Already things were starting out bad. The group left into a compartment and Alexandra was still on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked.

Alexandra looked up and saw a boy around her age with brown hair. "Uh…yeah." Alexandra answered.

The boy held out his hand to Alexandra and Alexandra took it and stood back up. "Those guys can be jerks. I'm Remus by the way."

"Alexandra."

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want." Alexandra just nodded.

They came to a compartment that had three other people in it. One boy had messy black hair and he wore glasses. Another boy had black hair and the last one had brown hair.

"Hey guys, this is Alexandra. Alexandra this is James, Sirius and Peter. Lucius and his gang were picking on her."

"Too bad I wasn't there." James said as Remus and Alexandra sat down. "I could have hexed them."

"So Alexandra, I haven't seen you around. Are you new or something?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, my brother and I moved here from America during the summer."

"Well, I hope you like it here."

"Thanks."

"You and your brother moved?" James asked. "What about your parents?"

"Oh, um…" Alexandra put her head down. "I don't have any."

"Oh, sorry."

Alexandra looked at James. "That's ok. It's not your fault."

James and the others started talking while Alexandra took out a book from her camouflage book bag and started reading; she was always shy when meeting new people. Occasionally James or Sirius would try to bring Alexandra in to the conversation though she would only give short answers and go back to her book.

After what seemed like hours the train finally stopped and everyone hurried out. Alexandra felt out of place with so many people she didn't know and also she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Hey Alexandra." Someone said.

Alexandra looked around and saw James in a carriage and motioned for her to come over. Alexandra walked over and entered the carriage and sat next to a girl with red hair.

"Alexandra, this is Lily." James introduced. "Lily, this is Alexandra. We met her on the train. Lily is going to go out with me."

"In your dreams, Potter." Lily looked at Alexandra. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"You're from America, aren't you?"

"That's right. I think London is better though."

"Why's that?"

"Because it has us." James smiled; Lily rolled her eyes.

Alexandra found out that Hogwarts students were sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherian. It was much different from her old school. She also found out that James and the others were in Gryffindor.

They finally reached Hogwarts castle and Alexandra thought it was amazing. She was soon separated from James and the others by Professor McGonagall who said she needed to be sorted into a house. She hoped she would get in Gryffindor.

They soon met up with a group of first years and headed into the Great Hall. Alexandra could feel everyone's eyes on her. She probably looked out of place though she tried to keep her eyes ahead, but every once in awhile she would glance around. They all stopped as McGonagall went up to a stool that had a hat on it. She said to come up when their name was called and much to Alexandra's discomfort she was called up first.

All eyes were on her and she felt really nervous and wanted to hide; she didn't like being in front of people. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Alexandra caught a glimpse of James and the others and they were smiling.

"You have faced many hardships." The hat said. "You are cunning and very loyal. I see bravery in you. Yes, much bravery. I think you would do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Alexandra smiled as applause broke out at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall took off the hat and then Alexandra sat down next to Lily.

"I knew you would get in Gryffindor." James said.

The sorting continued and Alexandra realized how different Hogwarts was from her old school and people seemed friendlier here. After the first years were sorted the feast began.

"Things are sure different here then at my school." Alexandra said as she piled food on her plate.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Well, for one we weren't sorted into houses. We were sorted…differently."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"We were sorted by pureblood and muggle born. The purebloods got all the new and better stuff like new books, new tables and everything else. Muggle borns got all the old and hand-me-down things. The books we had were falling apart." Alexandra looked at the others after she realized she said she was muggle born. "You don't mind me being muggle born, do you?"

"Of course not." James smiled.

"I'm muggle born." Lily said.

"I'm half." Remus added.

"And if anyone gives you trouble we'll take care of them." Sirius said.

Alexandra smiled. "Thanks."

After they all ate they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Alexandra was amazed by its beauty. At her old school she didn't have a nice room like this.

Alexandra followed Lily up to the girls' dormitory and saw her stuff was already brought up. As all the girls were getting ready for bed Lily told Alexandra she was going to like it here. Alexandra knew she was right because she already did like it.

The next morning Lily tried to wake Alexandra up, but Alexandra kept swatting Lily's hand away. "Get up or you'll be late."

"All right, all right. I'm up." Alexandra said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Lily waited for Alexandra to get ready and when she was done they headed down to the common room where they saw James and his group.

"Morning girls." James said. "What's wrong Alexandra? Not a morning person?"

Alexandra still looked tired and worn out. "Eh."

"I'll take that as a no."

They walked down to the Great hall to eat breakfast and get their schedules. Dumbledore gave a small speech, saying that he hoped everyone will have a good first day. Then food appeared on the tables and Alexandra piled her plate with food.

"That's a lot of food." James said.

"I'm hungry." Alexandra answered. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

Throughout breakfast Alexandra's shyness went away as she became more comfortable around James and the others. Soon the schedules were passed out and then students headed to their classes.

"What class do you have first?" Remus asked Alexandra.

Alexandra looked at her schedule. "Potions."

"So do I."

Remus, Alexandra and James, who also had potions, walked together. When they got there they took their seats near the back. During the class the three talked and Alexandra got to know them better. She was glad that her and her brother moved to London because she already made new friends.

Classes didn't seem all that boring because Alexandra had at least someone she knew in her class. In charms she was with Lily, Remus and Sirius. During that class they were talking about boys and Sirius was always saying something about James and Lily like they were going to get married.

"I would never marry Potter." Lily said. "I'd rather kiss a toad."

"What's so bad about James?" Alexandra asked.

Before Lily could say anything Sirius spoke first. "There is nothing bad about him. Lily just doesn't want to admit her true feelings."

"I have admitted my true feelings. There is no way I will ever date Potter. So Alexandra, have you had a boyfriend yet?"

"No, not yet. There was this one boy at my old school that liked me."

"What happened to him?"

"He stayed in America while I moved here. That's ok because I wasn't too fond of him anyway. He was always trying to impress me and doing crazy stunts just to get my attention."

"Sounds familiar."

"You don't like guys that try to impress you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. If a guy tries to impress a girl to get her attention then the girl will more then likely reject him. A girl wants someone who will just be himself and not show off in front of her. If he shows off then to some girls that means he only wants attention." Alexandra noticed that Lily, Remus and Sirius were looking at her. "What?"

"Sounds like you have thought a lot about that." Lily said.

"Well, that's just my experience and what I think."

"I agree with you." Remus said. "A girl will probably reject a guy if he shows off." He was thinking about James. He was always showing off in front of Lily and each time Lily rejected him.

On break Alexandra walked around outside and thought it was a wonderful place to be. As Alexandra was walking around she saw the boy who tripped her on the train. She was about to turn and walk the other way, but it was too late; the boy had spotted her.

"You're that American girl, aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go back to America? No one wants you here."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were also walking around outside. "Isn't that Alexandra?" Peter said.

Everyone looked at where Peter was pointing and saw her and Lucius. "That's not good." Remus said.

"Come on." James said as he ran towards them. The others followed.

"Maybe you don't want me here, but others do." Alexandra said.

"Don't know why someone would want a filthy mudblood around."

James got there right as Lucius said that. He quickly drew his wand and shot a spell at him. "That's not nice to say."

Lucius stood up and took out his wand. Sirius ran up next to James with his wand ready. "Do you really want to take us both on?" Sirius asked.

Lucius saw one of the professors coming and put his wand away. "One of these days you won't be so lucky." Then he walked away.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked Alexandra.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Alexandra smiled.

"That Lucius is such a jerk." Sirius said.

"And next time I'll get him twice as bad." James said.

"It's nice to know I have people who will stick up for me."

"That's what friends do."

That night Alexandra was glad that she moved to London. She had already made five new friends. She knew that the year was going to be an adventure especially after what happened during break. She soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her new life at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Alexandra woke up she saw that she was the only one in the room. She figured everyone was at breakfast, but why didn't Lily wake her up? She quickly got ready and headed down to the Great Hall. Alexandra was almost to the Great Hall when she turned a corner and bumped into someone which made them both fall.

"I'm sorry." Alexandra said as she picked up some papers that fell. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Um, that's all right."

Alexandra handed the papers back to the person she ran into. "Sorry again. I'm Alexandra Sawyer."

Alexandra stood up and held out a hand to the other person. The other person looked at Alexandra for a few seconds and then took her hand and stood up. "Severus Snape."

"It's nice to meet you Severus. Um…do you know if breakfast is over yet? I kinda slept in late."

"Yes, it's over."

"Darn, I missed breakfast. All well. Guess I should get to class. I hope to see you around. Bye." Then Alexandra headed off to her first class.

"Bye." Severus headed off as well.

Alexandra walked into Transfiguration and everyone turned towards her. "It's nice of you to join us, Ms. Sawyer." Professor McGonagall said. "I will give you a warning this time, but if you are late again I will give you detention."

"Yes Professor." Then Alexandra sat next to Lily.

"I was beginning to wonder." She said.

"I woke up late. How come you didn't wake me up?"

"I tried, but you said you would be down in a minute. Next time I'll dump water on you."

"That will probably get me up." Alexandra laughed. "I also ran into someone which made me late."

"Who was it?"

"Severus Snape."

"You ran into Snape?" James said from in front of Alexandra.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lily said, glaring at James.

Before James could say anything McGonagall said, "Evans, Sawyer and Potter, will you three be quiet while I teach?"

"Sorry Professor." All three said.

After class Lily explained to Alexandra that James has always picked on Snape from the beginning of first year. As Lily was talking about James, Alexandra wondered if Lily really did have feelings for him and is just trying to convince herself that she doesn't.

"Do you like James?"

Lily looked at Alexandra like she was crazy. "Are you mental? Of course I don't like Potter. He's such an obnoxious jerk."

"You know he is kind of cute."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"Potter and Black have every girl after them. Some of the girls even have a fan club for them."

"Wow, obsessed much? I wouldn't like any guys to have a fan club for me. That's just creepy." Lily nodded.

The next class was Charms and Alexandra and Lily sat at a different table then Remus and Sirius. "Hey Lily, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Just wondering. I had a dream about this one guy, but I can't have feelings for him since we just met. Wonder what that dream meant."

"Is that why you wouldn't wake up this morning? You were too interested in your dream?"

"No, I'm just not a morning person and it's hard getting up in the mornings."

"So, tell me about the dream."

"Well, we were walking around the lake and talking, but I can't remember what we were talking about. I do remember smiling a lot and laughing."

"Alexandra."

"I wish I could remember what we were saying."

"Alexandra."

"Near the end of the dream he said something, but I can't remember what he said. It must have been something big because I remember I was shocked."

"Alex." Lily said as she shook Alexandra.

Alexandra looked at Lily. "What?"

"You're making it rain." Lily said calmly.

Alexandra looked around the class and sure enough she had made it rain. Some of the students were looking at her like what-were-you-thinking? Remus and Sirius were looking at Alexandra with amusement.

"Ms. Sawyer, we are not practicing making rain." The Professor said. "Please pay more attention."

"Sorry Professor. Guess I got caught up in the dream." Alexandra whispered the last part to Lily

Lily shook her head. "Maybe that guy in your dream made a good first impression. Out of curiosity who was it."

Alexandra laughed a little. "Sirius."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I don't know why I dreamt of him, I just did. He is kinda cute like James. Remus is cute too."

After class it was lunch time; Lily and Alexandra sat across from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Yah, lunch." Alexandra said as she started put food on her plate; the guys laughed. "What? I missed breakfast."

"Hey Lucius, you think it will rain today?" A boy from Lucius group asked.

"Probably not, but I'm sure that mudblood Alexandra can make it rain for us." Lucius and the others laughed then sat at the Slytherin table.

James and Sirius got their wands out and were about to stand, but Alexandra said, "Don't. It's not worth it."

"But he called you a…you know." Sirius said.

"I know, but you'll get expelled and I don't want you to just because of me."

James and Sirius put their wands away. "What was that about anyway?" James asked.

"I distracted Alex in Charms and she made it rain." Lily explained.

"That's not so bad." Peter said.

"I found it amusing." Lily said.

"Hey Lily, about what we were talking about in Charms. Do you think that really means I…"

"No. I'm sure it was just a good first impression. Don't think about it too much, ok?"

"What if…"

"No, don't even think about it."

All four guys looked at Lily and Alexandra with confused faces and when they asked what they were talking about Lily said it was girl stuff.

After lunch Alexandra had a free period so she decided to go in the library and do some of her homework. James and Sirius went off to do whatever it is they do and Lily and Peter had classes. Alexandra wasn't sure where Remus went since she lost sight of him when people were walking out of the Great Hall.

When Alexandra got to the library she looked around for an empty table. When she got to the back she found someone she knew sitting at one of the tables. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

Remus looked up from his book. "Not at all."

Alexandra sat down and took out her potions book. "Why do teachers have to give us so much homework? They should at least give us the first week off."

"Yeah, but teachers like to torture us."

"So what are you working on?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I have that next after break. I never did like the dark arts. There was a group at my old school that loved the dark arts and they practiced it all the time."

"Didn't the teachers try to stop them?"

"The teachers there favored pure-bloods. I'm surprised they let muggle borns in the school with how much they favor pure-bloods."

"People shouldn't separate others from pure-blood and not."

"I agree. Blood shouldn't matter. It's the person that matters, isn't it?"

For the first time since Alexandra sat there she looked in Remus' eyes and her stomach did a flip. He had beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, the person is important."

After what seemed like hours Alexandra finally looked down at her book and started on her potions homework; Remus went back to his work.

Soon their break was over and Remus went to his class and Alexandra went to Defense against the Dark Arts. She sat next to James and Peter.

"What are you so happy about?" James asked.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling."

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Well yes, but…I don't know. It just seems like you're happier."

"James, you aren't making any sense."

"It's hard to explain."

"She looks likes she's blushing." Peter pointed out.

"I am not."

"You're right Wormtail, she is blushing."

Alexandra hid behind one of her books that she pulled out of her book bag. "I am not."

"Then why are you hiding?" James smirked. "What happened during your break?"

"Nothing, I just went to the library to do work."

"Sure you did."

All through class James kept bugging Alexandra about what happened during break though Alexandra kept saying nothing happened and that was the truth. Sure she was talking with Remus, but that wouldn't make her blush.

That night after dinner Alexandra was in the common room reading and James was still bugging her. "James Potter, if you don't stop bugging me then I'm going to hit you with this book."

"What are you bugging her about anyway, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"She came in to class blushing and I want to know why."

This got Sirius' attention. "Really? So Alex, why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't blushing. James is just saying that I was."

"Why would he just say that if it weren't true?"

"I don't know. 'Cause he likes to bug me."

"You two should stop bugging her." Lily said as she came over.

"But I want to know."

"If Alex wanted you to know then she would tell you. It seems she doesn't want you to know or she was never blushing to begin with. Either way leave her alone."

"You just have to take the fun out of everything, Evans." James said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Alexandra said when James and Sirius left.

"No problem. Well, I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night."

Alexandra was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't notice that everyone went to bed. It wasn't until she heard a voice that got her away from her book.

"What are you still doing up?"

Alexandra looked up and saw Remus. Alexandra looked around and then back at Remus. "Oh, I guess I got into my book. I do that sometimes when I'm interested in a book. I'll read and forget everything around me."

Remus sat down. "What book you reading?"

"It's a book on werewolves."

"You like werewolves?'

"Yeah, I love them. Since I was young I've always been fascinated with them."

"What would you do if you met a werewolf?"

"I would just be myself." Remus gave her a puzzled look. "A person can't help that they turn into a werewolf and when they do they have no control of their actions. When they aren't a werewolf then the person is just a person with a family and friends and a life. I wouldn't treat the person any differently. I would just be myself around that person." Remus just looked at Alexandra. "Did that sound weird?"

"Not at all. I agree with you."

Again Alexandra looked in Remus' eyes and her stomach did another flip. She was a sucker for eyes and he had the most gorgeous eyes. _Of course the rest of him is cute too. _She thought. Then she shook her head.

"Um, we should go to bed. Classes tomorrow and we don't want to fall asleep."

"No, we don't." Alexandra and Remus got off the couch and headed to their own dormitories. "Good-night, Alex."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to super16simone and dangerouslywrong for reviewing. It means so much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily poured cold water on Alexandra and she shot out of bed real fast with a scream. A few students in the common room (including the marauders) heard the scream and looked towards the girls' dormitory, wondering what happened.<p>

Lily laughed. "I should do that more often."

"I think after that I'll just force myself to get up."

Lily and Alexandra got ready and then went downstairs; Lily was still laughing at Alexandra.

"Come on, admit it. That was funny." Lily said.

"Funny for you maybe. Next time you can be the victim."

"Victim for what?" Sirius asked.

"Alex has a hard time getting up in the mornings so I decided to pour cold water on her to help get her up."

"Let me guess, after you did that Alex screamed."

"You heard?" Alexandra asked.

"You screamed loud enough for all of Hogwarts to hear." James said.

"Well, let's just forget that and go eat. I'm starving."

"I'm surprised you aren't fat with how much you eat." Sirius said as they all headed towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, strange how that works."

Alexandra was enjoying her time at Hogwarts and was very happy that she and her brother moved here. It hadn't even been that long and already she was making friends. James and his group were very curious. Alexandra had wondered how they could be in one part of the castle then get to the other side it what seemed like seconds. She had asked them how they did that, but they just said it was their secret. She still wondered, though she didn't press the subject.

Also along with friends, Alexandra made some enemies, one in particular. She wasn't sure what Lucius' problem was, but he always made it a point to say something about her and she hadn't even done anything to him. She remembered a few years back she had asked her brother why people were so rude and his answer was "Some people are just like that." To this day she still questions how people can treat others so poorly.

It was soon lunchtime and Alexandra and Lily were making their way to the great hall. They were discussing the essay they had to write for one of their classes when someone blocked their path.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lucius said as he walked out from behind a corner. "Two mudbloods all alone and without Potter or Black."

"Leave us alone, Lucius." Lily said.

She grabbed Alexandra's hand and tried to walk around Lucius, but he stepped in front of them.

"What's your hurry? I always thought that this school should only be for purebloods."

"So are you going to take out all the people who aren't?" Lily asked.

"It's a thought."

"Come on, Alex." Lily started walking again.

"One of these days mudbloods will get what's coming to them."

Alexandra stopped which made Lily jerk back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Alexandra quickly took out her wand and turned towards Lucius; Lucius laughed. "What are you going to do? Make flowers and hope that will make me change my mind?"

"Furnunculus!" Alexandra shouted.

Lucius soon had boils on his face and Alexandra started laughing while Lily was just shaking her head.

"This is not over, Sawyer. I will get you one day."

"You started it, but I'll be ready for whatever you throw at me."

Lucius stormed away and Alexandra and Lily made their way to the Great Hall.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lily said.

"Yeah well, he made me mad."

"What if a teacher walked by? You could get detention or expelled."

"It would have been worth it though."

"You're going to be just as bad as the boys."

"No, just better." Alexandra smiled.

They sat down across from the Marauders who were talking about quiddich.

"I still can't believe you did that." Lily said.

"You have to admit that was funny." Alexandra said as she put food on her plate. "I guess my dark side is showing."

"You have a dark side?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it comes out once in awhile."

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Something she will never do again." Lily said.

"He deserved it though, Lily."

"I want to know what happened." James said.

"Lily and I were walking here when Lucius came and he called us mudbloods. He just got me mad so I said a spell and made boils on his face."

James and Sirius started laughing. "I wish I was there to see that." Sirius said.

"You could have gotten detention."

"Yes, but I didn't."

"She's going to turn out like you two." Peter said to James and Sirius.

After a few minutes the Great Hall was filled with owls delivering mail; Alexandra got two letters. She opened the first one and it was from Matt. All he wrote was that he hoped Alexandra was having a better time at Hogwarts then at her old school and not to get in to much trouble.

The second one was from her brother Donnie asking how Hogwarts was so far. He also wrote that Misty was doing ok and missed her.

"I miss Misty." Alexandra said more to herself then anyone else.

"Who's Misty?" Lily asked.

"Misty is my husky. I've had her since she was a puppy."

"You must love wolves. You were drawing a wolf in last class."

"Yeah, wolves are my favorite animal."

"Isn't that interesting?" James said. "Moony likes wolves too."

Alexandra looked at Remus. (She quickly caught on to their nicknames) "Really?"

Remus looked at James who was smiling and then at Alexandra. "Uh, yeah."

"We just keep finding things we have in common."

"You have more things in common?" Peter asked.

"Sure. This isn't the first time we've talked you know?"

Lunch soon ended and it was back to classes. Classes went by fast and soon Alexandra was in the common room doing her homework. She was studying with Lily and James and his friends were talking about quidditch.

"Shouldn't you boys be doing homework rather then talking about some sport?" Lily said, not taking her eyes off of her work.

"We could, but then we wouldn't have anything to do in the morning." James said

Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys are hopeless."

"Hey Evans, how about if Gryffindor wins the first quidditch match then you have to go out with me." James said.

"Keep on dreaming, Potter."

"Just one date? That won't kill you."

"You never know. It just might."

"How about if we double date? Then will you go on a date with me?"

"What's double dating have to do with it? I won't ever go on a date with you."

"Just go out with him once, Lily." Alexandra said. "James is never going to give up."

"No, he just needs to get it through his thick skull that I never want to go out with him."

"How about if Alex and Remus go with us?"

"What?" Alexandra and Remus said as they looked at James.

"And if you just can't stand me then you can go off with Alex."

"I can't stand you already."

"Just say yes already." Sirius said.

"No." Then Lily gathered her stuff and went up to her dormitory.

"One day Evans will agree to go on a date with me."

"Why don't you just call her Lily?" Alexandra asked. "Maybe she would consider that date more if you did." Then Alexandra followed Lily. When Alexandra got in their room she saw Lily sitting on her bed, finishing her work.

"No." Lily said.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You are going to try and convince me to go out with Potter." Lily looked at Alexandra. "The answer is no."

"Are you sure you are just trying to convince yourself that you don't like him?" Alexandra sat on Lily's bed. "James has so many girls after him and you just don't want to admit that you are one of those girls."

"I'm not one of those girls. I could care less about Potter."

"Just one date, Lily, that's it. After that you don't have to go out with him ever again."

"Why are you so eager to get me on that date?"

"Uh…well…because I can tell you actually like him, that's why."

Lily smiled. "Is it because Potter said you and Remus can go with us on a date?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"You're blushing."

Alexandra looked away. "I am not. Besides, I barely know Remus. It's not like I have feelings for him."

Lily laughed. "No, but going on a date is a good way to get to know someone. Fine, one date, but that's it. After that I'm not going out with Potter again."

Alexandra looked at Lily. "Good, not go tell him."

Lily's smile quickly faded. "You want me to tell Potter?"

"Well, you are the one that's going to go on a date with him."

Lily groaned. "All right."

Lily went back down to the common room and Alexandra followed; she stayed on the stairs. James and the boys were sitting on the chairs around the fire.

"Hey Evans, come here to accept my date?" James smirked.

Lily sighed. She looked at Alexandra and Alexandra gave her a thumbs up. "Yes."

James looked at Lily. "What was that?"

"I said yes. I will go…on a date with you." Lily had to force the words out.

James jumped up from his chair. "Yes!"

"Just one date though, Potter."

"Fine, one date." He smiled. Then Lily went back up to the dormitory with Alexandra. "Now that means you have to go on a date with Remus." Lily smiled. Now that it was all settled, Alexandra wasn't sure how she felt going on a date with Remus. She didn't really know him so maybe it would be weird. Then again Lily was right. What better way to get to know someone?


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Saturday and Alexandra was ready to relax, though the morning started out crummy.

Faye, one of the girls in the dorm, was writing a letter to her parents and some how everyone started talking about their parents.

"My mom is a witch, but my dad isn't." Faye said. "He supports me though. He is very interested in the magical world."

"Both my parents are magical." Selena said.

"My parents aren't magical." Lily said. "My sister is a muggle and I think she's jealous of me."

"I would be too if I had a magical sister. What about you, Alex? Are your parents magical?"

"No." Alexandra answered in a low voice. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, Lily." Then Alexandra left.

Alexandra went downstairs and saw James and the others heading out the portrait.

"Hey Alex, ready for breakfast?" Sirius asked when he noticed her.

"No, I'm going to wait for Lily."

"See you down there." Then the boys left.

Alexandra waited a few minutes until she knew the boys were at least halfway to the Great Hall when she left.

Lily came down soon after Alexandra left and went to the Great Hall. When she got there she looked for the boys since she thought Alexandra might be sitting with them.

"Hey Lily, where's Alex?" Sirius asked.

"She said she was meeting me down here."

"She told us she was waiting for you."

"Alex skipping a chance to eat?" James said. "Something must be wrong. Let's go."

They all left the Great Hall; Lily went to check the library. The boys had a quicker way of finding her. They had the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said as he tapped the map with his wand.

After a few seconds of searching, Remus found her by the Black Lake. James put the map away and then they all ran for the lake. When they got there they saw Alexandra sitting next to the lake.

"There you are." James said. Alexandra turned around. "We were wondering where you went."

"How did you…" Alexandra started to say.

"When Lily came down you weren't with her." Remus explained. "She's looking for you too."

Alexandra put her head down. "I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"Are you crying?" Peter asked.

Alexandra turned away from them and quickly wiped her tears. "No."

"Yes you are."

Remus sat down next to Alexandra. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Everyone was talking about how their parents support them even the non magical ones. When my parents found out that I was a witch they practically threw me out of the house. They never believed in magic. They only believed in what they could see. They hated me for what I am. They called me a freak." Alexandra realized she was crying and wiped her tears. "I feel stupid for crying."

"Don't feel stupid." Remus said. "It's ok to cry."

"And if you're a freak," James said as he put his arm around Alexandra. "then we'll be freaks together."

Alexandra laughed a little. "Thanks. I'm glad I came to Hogwarts. I never had good friends like you."

"Friends to the end." Sirius said."

"Now you should go find Evans." James said. "She's looking for you."

"Ok." Alexandra stood up. "Thanks again, guys." Then Alexandra left to find Lily.

Hogwarts was a big place and finding Lily could take awhile. She looked for what seemed like forever and still couldn't find Lily. She decided to head to Gryffindor Tower to see if Lily went there.

As Alexandra turned a corner she saw someone she didn't want to see; Lucius and his group.

"How is it that I keep running in to you?" Alexandra asked. "Are you stalking me?"

"As if I would stalk a filthy mudblood." Lucius sneered. "Maybe you're the one stalking me."

"Why would I stalk a bastard like you?" Alexandra wasn't usually mean, but for some reason Lucius brought out the worst in her.

"How dare you talk to me like that."

"How should I talk to you? Like I'm lower then you? Like I'm your slave?"

"It's a start."

"Sorry Lucius, but that will never happen because I'm not lower then you and I'm not your slave."

"One day you might be."

"I don't think so. I would rather die then wait on you hand and foot." Alexandra started walking away, but unknown to her Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Someone said. Alexandra turned around and saw Lucius with his wand out and Professor Dumbledore. "I hope you weren't planning on hexing someone when her back is turned. I will let you go with a warning, but next time it will be detention."

"Yes sir." Lucius gave a look to Alexandra that said I'll-get-you-later. Then he and his group left.

"Ms. Sawyer, are you all right?"

"Yes Professor."

"You must be cautious of Mr. Malfoy. He is quite a handful."

"Yeah, I found that out."

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"I love it. Hogwarts is way better then my old school and I already made friends."

"Yes, Potter and his group. They may be mischievous, but they are good boys. Keep them close."

"Oh, I will. Well, I should get going. I'm looking for Lily."

"Good luck in your search."

"Thanks." Then Alexandra headed off.

As Alexandra continued to Gryffindor Tower she wondered how she kept running in to Lucius and why he hated her so much. Sure she was muggle born, but why would he hate her so much? He doesn't even know her.

Alexandra finally made it to Gryffindor Tower and as she was about to say the password Lily came out.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, I just needed to think."

"About what?"

Alexandra told Lily about her parents as they walked down to the lake. "They ignored me all the time and didn't even acknowledge they had a daughter. When my brother Donnie got enough money he got an apartment and took me with him. I haven't seen or heard from my parents since."

"That's horrible. I know it's not the same, but you have friends that will support you and your brother."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

They got to the lake and sat with their friends. Kat was in Hufflepuff. She had shoulder length brown hair. Harmony was also in Hufflepuff. She had dirty blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. The last girl was Rebecca, but everyone called her Becky. She was in Ravenclaw and had short black hair.

"Hey Lily, Alex." Kat said.

"Hi." Lily and Alexandra said as they sat down.

"What are you doing?" Alexandra asked.

"Divination. It's such a drag."

"Then why did you take it?"

"Not really sure."

Alexandra just shook her head.

"Oh hey, Hogsmeade is next week." Becky said. "I can't wait."

"Alex, can you go?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. When Donnie and I were having a meeting with Dumbledore about enrollment he gave me a permission slip for Hogsmeade and Donnie signed it."

"That's good. You will love Hogsmeade."

"Does she know about the Shrieking Shack?" Harmony asked.

"What's that?"

"I take that as a no."

"They say that the Shrieking Shack is haunted and it's the most haunted place in Britain. On some nights you can hear the wailing of the ghosts." Kat said dramatically.

"Here she goes again." Becky said.

"Just think of the mystery. The unknown death of people trapped in the Shrieking Shack and they can't move on until they complete their unfinished business. Or maybe they have been cursed."

"Or maybe you're just whacked." Becky said. "There are no such things as ghosts. Why would they stay at the Shrieking Shack? Why don't they go somewhere else?"

"Maybe they like it there." Harmony suggested.

"Or maybe they can't get out." Alexandra said. Everyone looked at her. "What? Maybe they can't. There are talismans out there that protect a place from evil. Evil cannot enter any place that has a certain talisman. Maybe there is something like that for the ghosts."

"But why would anyone want to trap ghosts?"

"That's one of the mysteries of life." Kat said.

The five of them stayed by the lake studying and talking until it was lunch time. Alexandra was excited and almost ran off towards the Great Hall, but Lily caught her arm before she dashed off.

During lunch Alexandra piled so much food on her plate that James, who was sitting across from her, couldn't see her face.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Sirius asked.

"I missed breakfast so I'm starving." Alexandra said as she started eating.

"And whose fault was that?"

"My feet 'cause they walked outside instead of the Great Hall." Everyone just shook their heads.

Later that day the Marauders went to do who knows what, Lily was with her friends and Alexandra went to the library. Lily invited her to hang out with her friends, but Alexandra wanted to get her homework done. At her old school she was known as a bookworm because she was always found with her head in a book.

When she got to the library she saw the most of the tables were full of students. Alexandra looked around for an empty table and when she got near the back she saw a table with only one person at it so she went over there.

"Hey Severus." Alexandra said. "Is it ok if I sit with you?"

Severus looked up at Alexandra. "Um, go ahead."

Alexandra sat down. "Thanks. I wasn't expecting the library to be this busy. Who knew this many students came to the library?"

Severus went back to his book and Alexandra got out her stuff and started her homework.

They worked for a few minutes in silence and Alexandra didn't like silence; it made her nervous.

Finally Alexandra asked, "What you working on?"

"Potions."

"How good are you with potions?"

"It's my best subject."

"Can you help me with it? Potions isn't my best subject. I'm good, but not that good."

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

For the next few hours Severus helped Alexandra with her potions homework and he was patient with her when she didn't understand something. After they were done Alexandra was happy that she finally got her potions homework done.

"Thanks again for helping me, Severus." Alexandra said as she put her stuff away.

"It's no problem."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Alexandra left. She didn't understand why James and Sirius pick on Severus all the time. He seemed like a nice guy.

Soon Alexandra came across a group of people and they did not look friendly. As she was passing they glared t her, but Alexandra ignored them…or tried to. They stepped in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"You're that American mudblood that cursed Lucius." One of them said.

"And your point?"

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"

"Hey, he messed with me first."

Alexandra tried to go around them, but the three of them surrounded her.

"We will teach you to mess with us."

"You guys started it, not me."

Alexandra pushed through the group and hoped that they would leave her alone.

"Don't you turn your back on us."

As soon as Alexandra turned around she was hit with a curse and fell to the ground. The group came up to Alexandra.

"I'm Bellatrix Black and this is my sister Narcissa and our cousin Regulus. You should remember our names and fear the."

"Yeah because you're so frightening."

Regulus kicked Alexandra in the stomach. "You should be afraid." Then they left.

Alexandra stood up and leaned against the wall for a minute. Between the spell and Regulus kicking her, Alexandra's stomach hurt. After awhile she slowly made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

She wondered why they hated her so much. Those three and Lucius. She hasn't done anything to them so why are they picking on her so much?

Alexandra finally made it to Gryffindor Tower and said the password; the portrait opened and she entered. She saw the Marauders sitting around the fire and tried her best to make it seem like she wasn't hurt.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Alex." James said. "Where have you been?"

"Library. I finally finished my potions homework. What have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much." Sirius said.

"Uh-huh. Just don't get into to much trouble, ok guys?"

"Us, get in trouble? Yeah, right."

Alexandra just shook her head as she headed up to her dorm, but then stopped. "Hey Sirius, do you have any relatives here?"

"Yeah, but they are all in Slytherin. Why?"

"Just curious."

Sirius stood up and walked towards Alexandra. "Did you run into them? Did they do anything to you?"

"Yeah, I ran into them."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No, they just gave me crap for what I did to Malfoy. Now I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Then Alexandra went up to her dorm.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Remus asked.

"I don't know."

Alexandra put her bag on her trunk and sat on her bed; her stomach was still hurting.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked beside Alexandra.

Alexandra looked over and saw Lily sitting up in bed.

"Hey Lily. Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"When you came in you looked like you were in pain."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Lily wasn't convinced, but she didn't bother Alexandra any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Alexandra waited until all the girls were gone and then got ready. Her stomach was a little sore and when she took off her pajama shirt she saw that she had a bruise on her side.<p>

Just then Lily came in. "Hey Alex, what's taking so long?" Lily saw the bruise on Alexandra's side; Alexandra quickly put her shirt on. "How did you get that bruise?"

"It's nothing. I probably did it in my sleep." Alexandra then headed down stairs.

"Alex, that isn't nothing. Please tell me what happened."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Alex, I'm your friend. I just want to help. I know that you didn't get that bruise in your sleep."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Alexandra said as she tried to leave the common room.

Lily caught Alexandra by her arm. "Alex has a bruise on her side, but she won't tell me how she got it."

Everyone looked at Alexandra. "It's nothing you guys. Don't worry about it."

"You might as well tell us because we aren't going to give up until you do." James said.

Alexandra sighed. "It was your relatives, Sirius. Bellatrix shot a spell at me and Regulus kicked me."

"They are going to pay for what they did." Sirius said as he started headed out the portrait.

"Sirius, just let it go."

"But they hurt you."

"Yes, but doing something to them won't do any good. It won't change the fact that they still hurt me and they will probably do it again."

"Ok, fine, but next time I'm going after them."

"Alex, why didn't you tell us before?' Remus asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry."

"You know we will worry more if you don't tell us what's wrong."

They all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and James and Sirius told Alexandra that if someone ever hurt her again then she should tell them. She smiled, wondering how she got so lucky to find friends like them.

"Do you guys know what next Saturday is?" James asked as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I give up. What?" Alexandra said.

"Hogsmeade and that is the perfect place to have a first date."

Lily dropped her fork and started coughing. Alexandra patted her back. "Did you forget you had a date with him?" Alexandra asked.

"Shh, don't say that too loud." Lily said as she glanced around, making sure no one heard.

"Oh hey, I should shout it out so everyone in the Great Hall can hear." Alexandra smiled and was about to stand up, but Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Aw, you're no fun, Lily."

"I don't want everyone to know that I have a date with Potter. And don't forget you have a date with Remus."

Alexandra and Remus looked at each other and it seemed that they were both blushing. "I-I didn't forget."

"If you shout that I have a date with Potter I will shout out that you have a date with Remus."

"Ok, fair enough."

After breakfast the Marauders went off and Alexandra and Lily walked around outside. They were talking about Hogsmeade and Lily was not happy about it, but Alexandra did point out that it was only one date.

"It may only be one date, but by Sunday everyone at Hogwarts will think we're together."

"I think it will all be easier if you just admit you like James."

"I don't like him. This is going to be torture."

Alexandra laughed. Then Alexandra saw someone she hadn't seen before. Well, she saw him at the staff table, but other then that she doesn't see him. "Hey Lily, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Hagrid. Come on, I'll introduce you." Lily and Alexandra walked down the stone steps and went to Hagrid's hut. "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid turned around and smiled. "Lily, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well. This is Alexandra. Alex this is Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you." Alexandra said.

"Any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine. Care to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"Sure." Lily said. Then they all headed inside.

"How's school going so far?" Hagrid asked as he prepared the tea.

"It's good so far." Lily answered.

"Saturday is going to be fun." Alexandra added.

"That's the first trip to Hogsmeade, isn't it?"

"Yeah and that's not all."

"Alex, keep quiet. How can I trust you with anything if you go blabbing it to everyone you see?"

"You can trust me, Lily. This is just too good to keep to myself."

"What's going to happen?" Hagrid asked as he gave Lily and Alexandra their tea.

"Maybe it will be all over Hogwarts before Sunday."

"I promise I won't tell no one."

"I have a date with Potter." Lily mumbled.

"What was that?"

"She has a date with James." Alexandra exclaimed.

"James Potter?" Hagrid said in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"I convinced her." Alexandra said, proud of herself.

"It's only one date to Hogsmeade and then I'm not going out with him again."

"Yes you will because after this date you will realize that you like him."

"No, I'll just realize how much I hate him."

"Just try not to kill him." Hagrid said.

The three of them talked for awhile longer and then Lily and Alexandra left. They walked back up to the castle and saw James and Sirius looking from behind a tree and laughing.

"Well, that can't be good." Lily said.

"I'll be back."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to see what they are up to." Then Alexandra ran towards James and Sirius.

Their backs were turned so they didn't see Alexandra coming. Besides, they were too interested in what was going on, whatever that was.

Alexandra got behind the boys and then jumped on James' back. "What are you guys doing?"

James and Sirius let out a little scream and Alexandra laughed.

"Alex, don't do that." Sirius said.

"Aw, did I scare you?"

"No, just surprised us."

"What are you two up to now?"

"See for yourself."

They all looked from behind the tree and saw that Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus were all tap dancing. Alexandra laughed along with anyone who passed by and saw them.

"Payback for what they did to me?"

"Of course."

"You want to get off me now?" James asked. "You're heavy."

"Hey, I'm not that heavy." Alexandra said as she jumped down.

"Well, you sure eat enough."

Alexandra playfully punched James. Then Lily came up to them. "So what's going on?"

"Just having some fun." Sirius said.

"All right you've had your fun. Now stop before a teacher comes."

"You take the fun out of everything, Evans." James said as he stopped the tap dancing spell.

Lucius and the others came up to James and Sirius. "You better watch your back because one of these days I will get you back."

"Oh, I'm so scared." James said as pretended to be scared.

Lucius glared at him and then walked away; the other three followed.

"One of these days you two are going to have too much trouble to handle." Lily.

"We can handle anything." Sirius said.

Lily just shook her head as she walked away. "Come on, Alex."

"That was funny." Alexandra said to James and Sirius. "I'm glad I got to see that. Well, I'll talk to you guys later." Then Alexandra ran off after Lily.

"They are so immature." Lily said when Alexandra caught up with her.

"They were just having some fun."

"Maybe, but their kind of fun will get them in trouble sooner or later."

"Are you worried that James will get expelled and you won't see him again?"

"What? No, of course not."

Alexandra smiled. "Lily, you do care for him."

"No, I' don't."

"Oh, stop denying it." Alexandra stopped walking and put her finger to her head.

Lily noticed Alexandra stopped so she stopped and looked at Alexandra. "What are you doing?"

"I predict that after this date you will realize how much you like James. You two will get married after school ends and have a kid."

Lily playfully hit Alexandra. "Not likely."

Alexandra sighed. "It will be nice if you two did get together. You would make such a cute couple."

"Don't make me gag." Alexandra laughed.

During the week of school, James kept bugging Lily about their upcoming date; he would never let her forget. Alexandra found it amusing. Lily would do whatever it took to avoid James though that proved difficult.

Lily was surprised by James bragging and Alexandra being so excited that the school didn't already know she had a date with James and she was hoping it stayed that way.

The night before the Hogsmeade trip the Marauders and Alexandra were in the common room; Lily already went to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be so fun." James said. "I can't wait. And don't forget that Alex and Remus have a date too." He smiled.

Alexandra and Remus looked at each other. When they made eye contact Remus went back to his book and Alexandra looked at James.

"James, can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure."

Alexandra got off the chair and led James to a corner where they could talk alone. "A little advice for tomorrow. Don't call Lily by her last name. No hexing people or fighting of any kind. And try to be romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Yes. Girls like guys who do at least one thing romantic like a picnic under the stars."

"A picnic at night?"

"Who says a picnic has to be during the day? Just remember my advice and you should do fine."

"Should?"

"Just remember and you will do fine." Alexandra walked back over to the others. "Now I'm going to bed. Night guys."

They all said good night and then looked at James. "So what did she say?" Sirius asked.

"She just gave me advice about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Peter said.

"Well, I'll tell you and Padfoot about it when we get back."

"Can't we follow?" Sirius asked.

"No. No spying. This is a double date for me, Lily, Alex and Moony. You guys aren't invited. Now I'm going to bed."

James went up to his dorm, leaving Sirius shocked. "Did he just say we can't spy?"

"That's what I heard." Peter said.

"What did Alex say to him?"

"Probably some good advice." Remus said.

Soon they all went to bed and waited for tomorrow to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was the day that James was waiting for and the day Lily was dreading. Lily was getting ready as slowly as she could while Alexandra was practically jumping with excitement.

"Come on Lily, just get it over with." Alexandra said.

"I'm not looking forward to this. An entire day with Potter? I might end up in an insane asylum."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

Alexandra smiled as she shrugged. Then the two of them went down to the common room. When they got down there they saw the Marauders sitting around the fire. Lily stopped before she got all the way down the stairs so Alexandra grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Hey guys." Alexandra said.

"It's about time you two came down." Sirius said. "Why do girls take forever?"

"They just wanted to look good for their dates." James said.

"Now remember Potter it's only one date and after this I'm not going out with you again."

"I know Lily, I haven't forgotten."

"Good-wait, what did you just say?"

"What?"

"Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Since now."

"Well, don't think you're scoring points with that." Then Lily headed out of the portrait; the others followed.

Alexandra was just as excited as James, though not for the same reasons. Sure she liked Remus, but not like that…did she? She thought what she had for Remus was only a small crush and would soon pass. She was excited because this was going to be her first date. It may only have been set up because of James and Lily, but it was a date nonetheless and she was going to enjoy it.

As they were headed towards Hogsmeade James reminded Sirius and Peter once again not to follow them. Sirius wasn't too thrilled about trying to find something to do while James was on a date.

The four decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Alexandra got a table while James and Remus went to get drinks.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…well, I was just wondering what do uh…what do people do on dates?"

Lily looked at Alexandra. "I forgot you have never been on a date before. Don't worry; you don't have to do anything specific. Just act like you normally would."

"Then what makes a date so special?"

"Huh?"

"I have seen people get excited about dates before. One time Donnie went on a date he asked me a hundred times if he looked all right. If you are suppose to act normally then what makes today any different then any other day we hang out?"

"A date is special because you spend it with the person you really care about. You get to spend the date doing whatever you want with just the two of you."

"But can't you do that any day at any time?"

"You really like to think about things, don't you?" Alexandra nodded.

Just then the boys came with drinks. "Drinks are served." James said.

"Thank you." Alexandra said as she took a glass.

They sat around and talked about random things and every time Alexandra was talking to Remus she had this feeling in her stomach, but she wasn't sure what it was so she just shrugged it off.

After they left the Three Broomsticks they walked around Hogsmeade and Alexandra still had that feeling in her stomach and couldn't ignore it any more. She looked at Remus and it felt like her stomach did a back flip. He was very cute and they had a lot in common.

Alexandra was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard, "Don't try that again, Potter."

Alexandra looked over at lily and James and saw that James was trying to hold her hand.

"Come on, Lily, we're on a date."

"Couples hold hands and we are not a couple."

"We could be. What do you say?"

"I say no."

Just then Alexandra thought of something and she smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Remus asked.

Alexandra grabbed Remus' hand. "Come on." While James and Lily were still arguing she led Remus away from them.

"Why are we ditching James and Lily?"

"They need some time alone. I know Lily likes James, but she just won't admit it."

"And you think leaving them alone will help? Lily might kill James."

"I don't think she will. Severely torture him maybe, but not kill."

Alexandra and Remus soon came to the Shrieking Shack and she remembered what Kat had said about it. She wondered if it really was haunted. Alexandra also remembered that she was still holding Remus' hand; she quickly let go.

"So, um…" Alexandra didn't know why she was nervous all of a sudden. She had been alone with Remus before so why was she nervous now? "Do you think the Shrieking Shack is really haunted?"

"What makes you ask?"

"Kat says that it's haunted and I was just curious. We should go check it out one of these days."

"How do you know it's safe? It may be unsteady and collapse."

"Well, we won't know until we try."

"Promise me you won't."

Alexandra looked at Remus. "What do you mean?"

"Just promise me you won't go in there. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Alexandra wasn't sure why Remus didn't want her to go in, but she thought it was sweet that he doesn't want her to get hurt.

"I promise I won't go in."

"Well, what do we have here?" Someone said.

Alexandra and Remus turned around and saw Lucius. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Alexandra asked.

"I was going to come up here to relax, but I don't want to be near a filthy mudblood."

Alexandra was about to say something, but Remus said something first, "Take that back."

"And what if I don't? What will you do?" Lucius laughed.

Remus did something that Alexandra never would have thought Remus would do. He went over and punched Lucius right in the face; Alexandra started laughing.

"You will pay for that."

"Maybe, but at least it would be worth it." Then Lucius stormed off.

Remus looked back at Alexandra who was smiling. "Thanks for that."

"It was nothing. He shouldn't say that to someone as beautiful as you."

Alexandra blushed and so did Remus. He didn't realize what he said until after he said it. It was silent between them, neither knowing what to say. Finally Alexandra broke the silence.

"Why don't we go to Zonko's? That place look like fun."

Remus chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to get something to cause trouble?"

"Me, cause trouble? I think you're confusing me with James and Sirius."

"Right, because you're so innocent."

"I am. Look at this face." Alexandra tried to put on a sweet smile, but ended up laughing.

"Yeah, i totally believe you're sweet and innocent." Remus rolled his eyes as he headed towards Zonko's; Alexandra followed.

Alexandra was like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes darted everywhere, debating what she should look at first. She would play with one thing, but then another would catch her eye. There was such a large selection it was hard to choose what to buy. Remus was smiling as he watched her. She was moving around so much that at one point Remus stood where he was until he was sure Alexandra wasn't going to move for a few minutes.

"See anything you want?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm thinking I might get sugar quills that way when I'm in potions I have something tasty to chew on. Of course dungbombs might be more entertaining."

"Why not get both?"

Alexandra pulled out some money and counted, a frown appearing on her face. "I only have enough money for one." She smiled. "All well, there's always next time."

She put the sugar quills back then went and grabbed some dungbombs and paid for them. She made her way to the front door then stopped when she didn't see Remus. She stood there as she glanced around the shop, but there were now quite a few students so it was difficult to see where he went. Finally she saw him and smiled.

"I was wondering where you went of too."

"I bought some nose biting tea cups. and this." He pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Alexandra.

She smiled when she saw it was sugar quills. "You bought this for me?" Remus nodded. "You're so sweet. Thank you."

"I know how much you dislike potions. I figure that will at least keep you from falling asleep."

Alexandra laughed. "That is true."

Then the two of them decided to head back to the school.

Back with James and Lily, James was still trying to hold Lily's hand. "No means no." Lily said.

"Just for five minutes."

"Not even five seconds." Lily was a little irritated that Alexandra left her with James.

"I wonder where Mooney and Alex went." James said, oblivious that Alexandra left on purpose.

"I'm going to kill her." Lily said as she started walking again; James followed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Just then they saw Snape and Lily thought that James was going to do something to him since he is always picking on Snape, but to Lily's surprise all James did was say hi and kept walking. Snape looked at him with hate. Lily just stood there, not believing what she just saw…or didn't see.

James noticed Lily stopped walking and looked behind him. "Why did you stop?"

Lily walked up to James. "You didn't do anything to Severus." Lily said, still not believing it.

"Should I have?" James said as he started going back.

Lily grabbed his hand. "No, I'm just surprised. You usually pick on him whenever you see him."

"Yeah well, I don't feel like it now."

Lily smiled and they continued walking. James looked down and noticed that Lily was still holding his hand and that made him smile.

Alexandra and Remus got back to Hogwarts and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. "Thanks for today." Alexandra said. "I had fun especially when you punched Malfoy. That was great."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. I enjoyed it as well."

When they got to the Tower they said the password and entered the portrait. Alexandra went up to the girls' dormitory to wash up and Remus sat in a chair near the fire.

It wasn't long before Lily came in. Alexandra was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair. "You." Lily said as she pointed at Alexandra. "You left me alone with Potter."

"Not on purpose. Remus and I lost you guys. We tried to find you, but we couldn't see you two anywhere."

Lily sat down next to Alexandra. "I know you did that on purpose." Alexandra just smiled.

Alexandra and Lily told each other what happened when they got 'separated.' Lily laughed when Alexandra told her about Remus punching Lucius. Lily then told Alexandra about James not picking on Severus.

"Maybe he's growing up." Alexandra said.

"Doubtful."

That night Lily and Alexandra were sitting in the common room doing homework. Well, Lily was working Alexandra was spacing every now and again.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.

"Um, nothing really."

"Liar."

Alexandra saw James coming. "I'll tell you later."

"Hey Lily." James said as he came up to her.

"What?"

"I want to show you something. Will you come for just ten minutes and if you don't like it you can leave."

Lily looked at Alexandra who had a big smile on her face. Then Lily looked back at James and sighed. "Ok, but just for ten minutes." James smiled.

James led Lily out of the castle and on the grounds and covered her eyes. "You aren't going to take me off a cliff or anything, are you?"

"Of course not. Just trust me."

"If anything happens to me then I'm going to come after you."

"Nothing will happen to you." Finally James stopped. "Ok, we're here." James took his hands off Lily's eyes and her eyes widen at what she saw.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

James had set up a little picnic area with a blanket on the ground, different foods with desert and it was set up right next to the lake.

Lily looked at James. "A picnic under the stars? How did you come up with that idea?"

"It just came to me." James was secretly thanking Alexandra for the advice.

The rest of the night was what James thought was perfect. He and Lily talked about random things and were having a good time. Not once did they fight. Alexandra was still up in the common room smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra woke up before Lily did and she decided to get Lily back for what she did with that water. Alexandra walked over to Lily's bed and then started jumping on it.

"Wake up, Lily. It's a new day."

Lily groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Don't know." Alexandra smiled.

"I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I'm not, but today is a great day and what better way to start the day then by waking you up."

"Something happened last night with Remus." Lily grabbed Alexandra's hand and pulled her down on the bed. "What happened?

"First you have to tell me what you and James did."

"Um, nothing really."

"Come on, Lily, tell me. I waited for you last night, but I fell asleep before you came back. So what did you do?"

"Well, he took my by the lake and we had a picnic."

"Really? That's so romantic. What did you guys talk about? Are you two going out now? Did you kiss?"

"Stop with all the questions. You're making my head hurt. We talked about different things. No we aren't going out and no we didn't kiss."

"Darn, I was hoping."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like what you thought was wrong."

"No, because I said after the date. I didn't say when after the date."

"I disagree. Now tell me why you are so cheery this morning?"

"Well, yesterday when I was with Remus I had this strange feeling and it felt like my stomach was doing back flips. As I was waiting for you last night I was thinking about everything and came up with one thing."

"And that would be?"

Alexandra sighed. "I like Remus."

Lily hugged Alexandra. "That's great." Lily saw Alexandra looked sad. "What's the matter?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"You'll never know unless you tell him how you feel."

"But if he doesn't like me then I'll be rejected and I don't think I can handle that."

"Maybe he feels the same and like you is afraid of rejection."

"I'm still not going to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same then our friendship will be awkward."

"But maybe he feels the same as you and if you don't do anything then you could be missing out on something great."

Alexandra thought for a minute and then said, "Ok, I might tell him. Just let me work up the courage."

"In that case you will never tell him."

"You never know."

Lily and Alexandra got ready then went down to the common room where they saw the Marauders were sitting by the fire.

"Morning guys." Alexandra said. "It's such a beautiful day, don't you think? Let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry.

Alexandra walked out of the portrait and everyone was staring at her. "Did you see that?" Sirius asked. "Alex was cheerful and it's morning."

"Wonder what she's so happy about." Peter said.

The boys looked at Lily. "Don't look at me. I know nothing." Then Lily went after Alexandra.

All throughout breakfast Alexandra was debating on whether she should tell Remus that she likes him or not. She was lost in thought and barely noticed what was going on around her. A few people tried to get her attention, but nothing worked. Finally James flicked Alexandra on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Alexandra asked.

"It was the only way to get your attention." James replied.

"Attention for what?"

"Well, you have been spacing ever since we got down to breakfast." Sirius said.

"Yeah, so what have you been thinking about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. We know it's something."

"Really, it's nothing. Oh look, it's time for class. Bye." Then Alexandra quickly got up and left the Great Hall.

"Something is definitely up." James said. "It's Sunday, we don't have classes."

Alexandra went to the Black Lake and when she got there she realized what she said to the boys. "Stupid. It's Sunday. There are no classes today." She said as she banged her head on a tree.

"If you do that too much you could give yourself brain damage." Someone said.

Alexandra looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Ok, I give up. Where are you?"

A boy jumped down from the tree. He had curly brown hair and a few freckles on his face. "I like sitting in trees. It helps me think. So why were you hitting your head on the tree?"

"Just because I said something stupid. I'm Alexandra by the way."

"Michael. Let me guess, the stupid thing you said was that you had to go to class?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever made you say that you must have wanted to get away real fast?"

Alexandra and Michael talked for awhile and then he went off with his friends. Alexandra stayed by the lake to think some more. She wanted to know if Remus liked her too, but if he doesn't then it might be a little awkward to be around him after she confessed she likes him.

Alexandra finally decided that she needed another opinion, but who could she ask? Lily said that she should just tell Remus, but is that really the right thing to do?

As Alexandra was walking around she saw Hagrid outside his hut and decided to say hi.

"Hi Hagrid." She said when she got up to him.

"Hello Alexandra. What are you up to today?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, um…can we go inside and talk?" Alexandra said as she looked around like someone might be listening.

"Sure." Then went inside and Hagrid fixed Alexandra a cup of tea.

Hagrid handed Alexandra her tea and she took a sip. "So I've been wondering whether I should tell this guy I like him or not."

"What's this guy like?"

"Well, he's nice, sweet, caring and he was the first one to be my friend. I'm a little afraid to tell him because what if he doesn't like me back? He'll reject me and then our friendship will be awkward."

"There is only one way to find out and that's to tell him. What if he feels the same? Maybe he is afraid of you rejecting him. And if you don't tell him then you will probably be spending the rest of your life wondering what could have happened."

Alexandra thought for a moment. Maybe she should tell Remus. Both Lily and Hagrid said that she should and they are right. She could be missing something great if she doesn't tell him.

"I guess you're right. I should tell him…but what if he rejects me?"

"Then you just smile and say you don't what you're missing."

Alexandra laughed. "I should try that. Thanks, Hagrid."

"Anytime."

Alexandra and Hagrid talked awhile longer and then Alexandra left. As she headed back up to the castle she came to the decision that she would tell Remus and worry about what happens after that when it comes.

When Alexandra got to the castle she saw Lily sitting with some of her friends so she went over there. "Lily, I have decided to tell him."

Lily looked at Alexandra with a smile. "That's great. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight. That way I can have a little more time to get the courage."

"Well, you already have some courage if you decided to tell him."

Alexandra shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose."

The day seemed to be going too fast for Alexandra and she was a little nervous about telling Remus. The Marauders weren't helping much either. They kept bugging her and wanting to know why she left during breakfast. She just said she had a lot on her mind and didn't want to discuss it.

It was now dinner and that meant that the time to tell Remus was almost coming. Alexandra was chewing on her hair; something she did when she was nervous.

"Alex, you do know there is food here, right?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, what?"

"You're chewing on your hair."

Alexandra noticed she was chewing on her hair and took it out of her mouth. "Sorry. Nervous habit."

"What are you nervous about?" James asked.

Alexandra glanced at Remus and then looked at James. "Nothing."

"You know you aren't a very good liar."

"Just leave her alone." Lily said. "She doesn't have to tell you everything."

The rest of dinner Alexandra was quiet and barely ate anything which made the Marauders even more curious, but Alexandra refused to tell them anything. Finally dinner was over and Alexandra slowly made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Lily was walking with her and saying stuff like 'Don't worry so much.' and 'Everything will be fine.' Nothing Lily said helped Alexandra calm her nerves.

Alexandra sat on the windowsill and read her book while she waited for everyone to go to bed. If Remus did reject her then she didn't want it to be in front of everyone.

"Alex, are you going to tell him?" Lily asked as she sat next to Alexandra.

Alexandra looked around and saw that only her, Lily and the Marauders were left in the room. Alexandra sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Alexandra put her book down and slowly made her way over to the boys. They were talking about quidditch; no surprise.

"Hey Alex." Peter said.

"Hi. Um…" Alexandra felt her stomach tie into knots and her throat felt dry. Finally she said, "I'm going to bed. Good night." Then she went back over to Lily. "I'm a coward."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't. I value our friendship too much and I'm afraid I'll ruin it if I say I like him."

"Or it might get better."

"Yeah, might doesn't mean it will." Then Alexandra went up to her dormitory; Lily followed.

The Marauders were sitting and just staring at the stairs. "Well, that was weird." Sirius said.

"She has been acting strange today." James said.

"I wonder what happened." Peter said.

"She'll tell us if she wants to." Remus said. "Until then don't bug her about it."

"I'm just curious." James said. "She was all cheery this morning then she was deep in thought and barely spoke the rest of the day."

"Like I said she will tell us if she wants to. You know Alex, she never tells anyone anything."

"Unless it's Lily." Peter said.

James smiled and Remus knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't try it, Prongs. I doubt Lily will tell you what is up with Alex."

"I have to try." Remus just shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day James was determined to find out what was wrong with Alexandra, though that proved to be a challenge because Alex was always with Lily. He needed to come up with a way to get Alex away from Lily.

"Hey Moony, I have a job for you." James said.

Remus looked up from his book. "And that would be?"

"Get Alex away from Evans."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Evans alone and I can't do that when Alex is around."

"In other words you want to talk to Lily about Alex."

"How else am I going to know what's going on with Alex?"

"Leave her alone until she is ready to tell us."

"But that's no fun. Come on, please?"

Remus sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Let's go."

James and Remus found Lily and Alexandra by the Black Lake. Lily's back was facing James and Alexandra saw that they were coming. "Your boyfriend is coming." Alexandra smiled.

Lily looked behind her then back at Alexandra. "He is not my boyfriend."

"But you looked back."

"And that means?"

"You like him."

"I do not."

"You do and one day you will admit it."

"Admit what?" James asked as he and Remus came up to them.

"That Lily…" Lily quickly jumped on Alexandra and covered her mouth.

"Nothing."

James and Remus gave each other confused looks. "Um, ok then. Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

Alexandra got free from Lily. "Of course you two can talk alone. Come on Remus, let's give them some privacy." Then Alexandra grabbed Remus' hand and walked off.

_That was easier then I thought. _James thought.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"What's going on with Alex?"

"What?"

"She's acting strange and I want to know what's going on?"

"That's all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes."

Lily was silent for a minute and then said, "It's none of your business, Potter."

Lily tried walking away, but James stepped in front of her. "I just want to know what's going on."

"If Alex wanted you to know then she would have told you. It's not that big of deal. She just has a lot on her mind."

"Like what?"

"Stop being so noisy. Why are you so determined to find out anyway?"

"Because I want to see if it's the same thing I think it is."

"A girls' mind is very complicated to understand. What makes you think you know what she's thinking?"

James whispered something in Lily's ear and Lily's eyes widened.

Alexandra and Remus were sitting on a bench near the castle. "I wonder what they are talking about." Alexandra said.

"Who knows?" Remus answered though he knew what they were talking about.

"Hey Remus, if you liked this one person but were afraid of losing their friendship would you still tell them that you like them?"

Remus looked at Alexandra. "You like someone?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid if I tell him that I like him then he won't feel the same and ruin our friendship."

"Well, I guess the only way to know for sure is to tell this guy and see where it goes from there."

Alexandra looked towards the sky. "I guess you're right, but I'm still afraid. He was one of the first people to be my friend and I don't want to lose him."

Remus thought she was talking about someone else, but unknown to him Alexandra was talking about him. He felt a little jealous, though didn't know why. Well, he knew that he liked Alexandra, but he could never get close to someone. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of him.

"If you do lose the friendship that you two have then he isn't the right one for you and he wasn't a very good friend. It may be a little awkward at first, but I'm sure that will soon pass."

Alexandra looked at Remus and smiled. "You're right."

Alexandra was about to saying something else, but at that moment James and Lily came up to them. "Hey you two." James said. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Talking." Alexandra replied.

"Well, we all better get to class before we are late."

James and Remus walked to their class while Lily and Alexandra walked to their class.

"So what did James want to talk about?" Alexandra asked.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You sound disappointed."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. Hey Lily, I got this great idea."

Lily looked at Alexandra suspiciously. "And that is?"

"If you tell James that you like him then I will tell Remus that I like him. Or if I tell Remus first then you have to tell James."

"What? I don't like Potter."

"When are you going to be honest with yourself? I can see that you like him."

"I do not."

"Why did you sound depressed after you talked to James?"

Lily sighed. "Because we didn't talk about…" Lily trailed off.

"He talked about something else and you wanted to talk about being a couple, right?"

Lily looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Do not repeat this to anyone or I will hunt you down."

"Ok, I won't repeat it to anyone."

Lily looked around once more and then whispered, "I like Potter."

"That's wonderful!" Alexandra said as she hugged Lily. "I knew you did."

"Yeah, but just don't tell anyone."

"I promise. This is so good."

The week went on and Alexandra tried to get Lily to tell James, but each time Lily said that she would rather kiss a toad before she told James. Lily also tried her best to avoid James and Alexandra found it amusing.

Alexandra reminded Lily that if she told Remus that she liked him then Lily would have to tell James. Lily wasn't worried though because she knew Alexandra wouldn't tell Remus.

It was now Saturday and Lily and Alexandra were sitting outside talking once again about telling James and Remus how they feel.

"I suppose if I do tell Potter then that would force you to tell Remus."

"Yeah, I guess that would."

Neither one of them was ready to tell the guy that she liked him, but at the same time they both wanted the other to tell the guy how they felt. They saw the Marauders in their group a few feet away.

"You know you and Remus would make a cute couple." Lily said.

"And you and James would make a cute couple." Lily sighed and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Being brave."

Lily walked over to the Marauders and Alexandra followed. "This is going to be good."

"James, can I talk to you." Lily said.

James-who was laying on a bench-fell off and looked up at Lily. "What did you call me?"

"James. That is your name."

"Yeah, but usually you call me Potter."

"And you use to call me Evans. I guess now we are on a first name basis. Anyway, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Then James stood up and he and Lily walked a few feet away from the others.

Alexandra was smiling big. "I hope she goes through with it."

"Goes through with what?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see."

"So what did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"Well, I wanted to say…I think I…what I want to say is…"

"This must be big. I don't think I've ever heard you not finish a sentence."

"This is hard for me to say."

"It doesn't look like she's saying it." Alexandra said.

"Saying what?" Peter asked.

"Uh…never mind. Just forget I said anything."

Lily started to walk away, but James grabbed her hand. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Lily looked back at James.

"She's not going to say it." Alexandra said.

"Say what?" Sirius and Peter asked.

"Hey James!" Alexandra yelled. "Lily likes you!"

"Alex, that's not fair!" Lily yelled. "I was supposed to tell him!"

"Well, you were taking your sweet time!"

"She likes James?" Sirius said, shocked.

"You like me?" James said just as shocked.

Lily sighed. "Yes, but I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to admit that I like you. After all you do have your own fan club of girls."

"It's not my fault they all like me."

"But do you like them?"

"No. The only one that I like is you. You and only you." Then James kissed Lily and Lily kissed back.

"Oh yeah! Way to go, Lily!" Alexandra cheered.

"They're kissing." Sirius said, still shocked. "You see that? James and Lily are kissing."

"Yes, we do see that." Remus said.

After a few more minutes of kissing James and Lily walked over to the rest of the group, holding hands. "Aw, that's so sweet." Alexandra said.

"So after all these years you finally got together." Remus said.

"Yeah, and I don't plan on letting go." James said.

"Ok Alex, your turn." Lily said.

"My turn for what?" Alexandra asked.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Oh that. You know you didn't tell him so I don't have to do it."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Yeah it is." Alexandra started walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Then Lily started chasing Alexandra.

"Do you know what this is about?" Peter asked.

"No idea." James answered.

"I'll never understand girls." Sirius said.

Alexandra and Lily finally stopped chasing each other to catch their breath. "Come on Alex, I told James so you can tell Remus."

"Technically I told James for you, but all right, I'll tell him tonight."

"Good and I'm not going to let you go to bed until you do."

All through dinner Alexandra remembered what she and Remus talked about and that made her feel a little better, but not much. She soon began to chew on her hair.

"Alex, you're doing it again." Lily whispered.

Alexandra took her hair out of her mouth. "I'm just nervous. Everyone knew that James liked you and I knew you liked him, but no one knows if Remus likes me."

"I'm sure he does."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Once in the common room Lily reminded Alexandra that she wasn't going to bed until she told Remus how she feels about him. Alexandra kept chewing on her hair and Lily kept hitting her head every time she did.

When it was just Alexandra, Lily and the Marauders, Lily told Alexandra that she should tell him now. Alexandra took a deep breath and walked over to the Marauders.

"Hey Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Remus stood up and he and Alexandra went into a corner.

Alexandra was silent for a minute. She wasn't sure exactly how to start, though screaming that Lily liked James worked for them. Of course it was completly different that Alexandra was admitting to the one she liked. "Um…so Lily told me that she and James have date for the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh about that. James said we should double date again, but I don't think we should."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I just don't think we should go on a date if we aren't a couple."

"About being a couple…"

"And I don't want to give you mixed messages."

"Mixed messages?"

"I don't want it to seem that I like you as a couple when I only like you as a friend."

Right when he said that Alexandra could feel her heart break. She was right after all. Remus only likes her as a friend.

"Yeah, I agree. I only like you as a friend too." Alexandra tried her best not to sound hurt.

"I'm glad we got that settled."

"Yeah." Alexandra could tell she was close to tears, but she refused to cry…at least in front of Remus.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good-night."

"Night." Remus went up to his dorm and Alexandra walked over to Lily who was now with James and the other two. "I was right. You were wrong, Lily."

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry." Lily stood up and hugged Alexandra.

"I should have known. Who could ever like someone like me?" Then Alexandra went up to her dorm.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked at him. "Alex just got her heart broken."

"When did that happen?" Peter asked.

"James, you explain." Lily said. "I'm going to try and cheer up Alex." Then Lily left.

"You are slow." James said. "Alex likes Moony."

"And Moony rejected her?" Sirius asked.

"Moony likes her too, but because of his 'furry little problem' he is afraid to get close to her."

"Oh I get it." Peter said. "Poor Alex."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to get them together."

"And how are we going to do that?"

James smiled.

When Lily got up to the dorm she saw Alexandra on her bed crying. "Alex, are you ok? Wait that was a stupid question."

Alexandra quickly wiped her tears. "I'm not crying."

"It's ok to cry."

"I don't know why I thought he could like me. How could anyone like me?"

"Oh Alex." Lily went over to Alexandra and hugged her. "You are a great person and any guy who gets you will be lucky. Remus doesn't know what he's missing."

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Ok." Lily let Alexandra sleep and thought of what she could do to cheer her up though she wasn't sure what she could do.

Alexandra tried to sleep, but she kept thinking about Remus. He was the first guy she ever liked and he only likes her as a friend. _I guess that's better then not being my friend at all._ And with that thought Alexandra slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Alexandra woke up she still felt a little broken about what happened last night. She saw that Lily wasn't there so she guessed she was down in the common room; Alexandra went down there.

When Alexandra got down there she saw that Lily and the Marauders were sitting in their normal chairs near the fire place. Alexandra took a deep breath and then walked over there.

"Morning guys." She said with a smile. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you." Peter said.

"So why didn't you wake me up, Lily? Let's go, I'm starving." Then Alexandra went out the portrait.

"Was she happy?" James asked.

"It looked that way." Sirius said.

"Why shouldn't she be happy?" Remus asked.

"You boys are really slow." Lily said as she followed Alexandra.

During breakfast Alexandra was smiling, laughing and having fun. The boys couldn't figure out why she was happy when she had her heart broken yesterday. Lily was the only one who knew what Alexandra was doing.

After breakfast Remus went to the library and Alexandra went off somewhere. She said she was meeting a few friends.

"So why is she happy when she got rejected?" Sirius asked.

Lily gave an irritated sigh. "Alexandra is only acting happy because she doesn't want people to see her sad."

"So she's hiding how she really feels?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

Alexandra was walking around the castle with no destination in mind. She found it was hard to act happy when she was really miserable. She soon noticed that she was crying.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself. "He is only one guy and I shouldn't let that make me cry."

Alexandra sat behind a statue and continued to cry. She never felt so hurt before and she wished that she could go back to last night and never had that talk with Remus.

"Ms. Sawyer, why are you crying?" Someone asked.

Alexandra looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. Alexandra wiped her tears and stood up. "Just trouble with friends."

"What are Potter and those boys doing now?"

"Well, it's not so much as all of them…just one of them." Alexandra put her head down.

"Why don't you walk with me?" Alexandra nodded. "You don't mind if I give you some advice?"

"Please, advise."

"You will make many friends in your life. Some will stay with you forever, but others will betray you. You may also start to love one of your friends. Remember though that just because one does not love you the way you want them to doesn't mean they don't love you at all."

Alexandra looked at Professor McGonagall; it was like she was reading Alexandra's mind which was kind of scary.

"But it's not easy to just forget how you feel about someone." Alexandra said. "If you love someone and they reject you then your friendship won't be the same."

"It only won't be the same if you let it."

"But how can you act the same around a person you like and they don't like you back?"

"It's not easy, but you shouldn't let a good friendship go just because he doesn't like you the way you want him to."

Alexandra thought about it and knew that Professor McGonagall was right. She shouldn't let her friendship with Remus be any different. He is still a good friend and she doesn't want to lose him. Being friends is better then not being friends at all.

Alexandra smiled. "Thanks Professor, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now I have some papers to grade. I will see you in class."

"Bye." Then Alexandra walked off to find Lily.

Alexandra found Lily sitting outside on a bench. "Hey Lily." Alexandra smiled.

"Stop it." Lily said as she looked up at Alexandra.

"Stop what?"

"I know you're hurting so stop pretending to be happy."

"I'm not hurting. I feel fine."

"Don't give me that. If anyone was rejected by someone they liked they would be hurting and not happy. I know how much you like Remus so I know you're hurting."

Alexandra just stared at Lily, not sure what to say. Alexandra was hurting and she wants to cry, but she has always tried to be strong and she doesn't want one boy get to her.

"It's ok to cry." Lily said after minutes of silence. "It's ok to shout and be mad or cry or hit something. Don't bottle up your emotions and try putting on an act. I'm your friend, Alex, and I want you to know that I'm here for you and you don't have to be strong all the time."

Alexandra sat down and stared at the ground. "I just don't want people to worry about me."

"Alex, we will worry more if you don't let us in and keep everything to yourself."

"I guess because I didn't have many friends at my old school I'm use to doing things on my own."

"Well, now you don't have to. You won't be alone any more because I will always be there for you. Best friends forever."

Alexandra looked at Lily and smiled. "Thanks."

Just then the Marauders walked by and Alexandra watched Remus. She really did like him and she wished he felt the same, but she knew that you can't change people.

"You shouldn't give up, Alex. Maybe he just doesn't realize how he feels yet."

"Maybe."

For the next week all Alexandra could think about was Remus. She tried to get him out of her mind, but the more she tried to forget the more she thought of him. During potions Alexandra was thinking of Remus and wasn't watching what she was doing. She accidently mixed the wrong ingredients and the potion exploded. The whole classed laughed and Professor Slughorn gave her a lecture.

"This is bad." Lily said after class. "You're thinking about Remus and aren't paying attention in class."

"I can't help it. The more I try to forget him the more I think about him."

"Well, there's your problem."

"Huh?"

"When you try not to think about something then you will of course think more about it."

"It's just so hard."

"I know and I wish I could say it gets better, but then I'd be lying."

"I'm sure it will be ok since I have you as a friend."

That night Alexandra tried to concentrate on her homework, but her mind kept wondering to Remus. After a few more minutes of reading the same sentence in her herbology book she slammed it shut and stood up. "I need some air." Then she went out the portrait and headed out of the castle; making sure she stayed hidden from Filtch and Mrs. Norris.

Once she got outside she was greeted by a cool breeze. She hoped that the walk would help her clear her head. Alexandra was looking at the ground as she walked and wasn't paying attention to anything around her until she heard a voice she recognized.

"Hurry up, you guys."

Alexandra looked up and saw the Marauders running towards the Whomping Willow. Being the curious one that she is she decided to follow them. When she was close enough behind them she asked what they were doing.

The boys stopped and looked at her. "Alex, what are you doing out here?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We'll explain later." James said. "We really have to go now."

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"We don't have time. Wormtail, keep her here."

Before Alexandra could say anything, James, Sirius and Remus all ran off. "Where are they going, Peter?"

"Just somewhere."

"So what are they doing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I will just find out myself."

Alexandra walked past Peter; he tried to stop her, but she avoided being grabbed by him and continued walking.

"Alex, you really shouldn't follow them."

"And why not?"

"It's not safe to be out here alone."

"Well, I'm not alone, am I?"

"Alex please, this is a very bad idea."

Alexandra caught up to the other three and they were about to enter the Whomping Willow. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

James, Sirius and Remus looked at Alexandra and then at Peter. "I tried to stop her, but you know how she is."

"Alex, go back up to the castle." James said.

"I wish you guys would stop telling me to go back. What is so dangerous out here?"

"Me." Remus said as he looked up at the full moon.

Alexandra was confused until she saw Remus transform into a werewolf. Alexandra was frozen where she stood, not believing what she was seeing.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus finished transforming, looking around his eyes soon landed on Alexandra. Alexandra still didn't move, though she wasn't frozen with fear. She was just shocked and finally understood why they didn't want her here. They were trying to protect her. Alexandra had thought that they didn't consider her a good enough friend to be let in on what they were doing.

Alexandra was snapped out of her thoughts when Remus howled and then ran right towards her. To add to Alexandra's shock she saw James transform into stag and Sirius transform into a dog.

James ran in front of Alexandra and stopped Remus from attacking her; Peter pulled Alexandra away from Remus. Alexandra watched as James and Sirius fought Remus to keep him from hurting anyone.

Remus swiped at Sirius, but Sirius quickly dodged it. Then Remus tried to run into the forest, but James caught him off and Sirius stood on the other side. Remus went too attack James, but James got out of the way and hit Remus with his antlers.

Remus went after James again, but Sirius tackled him to the ground. Remus kicked Sirius off him and attacked him. Remus had Sirius pinned to the ground and was about to bite him. James ran at Remus and hit him in the side.

Alexandra looked on and felt…well, she wasn't sure what she felt. She knew that most people in her position would probably be scared, but she wasn't. She thought that maybe the reason she wasn't scared was because she knew who Remus really was and knew he coudn't control himself right now.

Remus hit James and Sirius and they fell to the ground. Then Remus turned his attention to Alexandra and Peter. At first Alexandra's legs wouldn't move, but as Remus got closer and tried to claw her she quickly got her legs to run.

She didn't know where she should run to since she knew she can't go to the castle. She could go into the forest and hope that she didn't get lost or run into anything else that is dangerous.

Alexandra was too busy thinking about where she should run that she didn't see the root that was in front of her causing her to trip. She turned on her back as Remus stood above her.

Alexandra thought that she was going to die or at least get seriously injured. Remus growled and showed his sharp teeth and raised his paw, ready to strike. Even though she was about to get injured Alexandra did not show fear. She stared in Remus' eyes and knew that he had no control over what he was doing. Remus would never hurt her.

Just when Alexandra thought it was all over, James ran and hit Remus in the side; Sirius wasn't far behind. Both James and Sirius kept Remus in sight and made sure he didn't go after Alexandra again.

Peter came and helped Alexandra up. He told her she should go back up to the castle, but she refused. She wanted to stay with Remus and make sure he would be ok.

It was a long night of running, hiding and staying alive, but morning finally came and Remus transformed back into his self. James and Sirius also transformed back and brought Remus some clothes that they had hidden out there.

Alexandra waited until after Remus was dressed and the approached him. "Remus."

Remus looked up and when he saw Alexandra his eyes held fear and sadness. He knew what was coming now. He knew Alexandra wouldn't want to be his friend any more. He knew she was afraid of him and was getting ready to hear her say she didn't want to be friends. The next thing that was said however was not what Remus was expecting.

"So this is what you were hiding?"

Remus looked down. "Yes. I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Alexandra sat next to Remus. "Don't be silly. Of course I still want to be friends. You being a werewolf doesn't change anything. You are still the Remus I met and like."

Remus looked at Alexandra. "How can you like a werewolf?"

"Because I like you for who you are not what you are."

"But you would always be in danger if you stayed with me."

"Yeah, and tomorrow I could get struck by lightning. Or I could fall going down the stairs and crack my head open. Remus, every day everyone is in danger. Things could happen to anyone at any time and I'm willing to take any risks to be with you."

"Alex, this isn't like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I hurt you or worse."

Alexandra stood up. "Then maybe you should commit suicide because you're already hurting me." Alexandra said coldly. Then she left.

"I have never heard Alex like that before." Sirius said when Alexandra left.

"She's kind of scary." Peter said.

"Man, you blew it." James said. "Alex really likes you and all you can do is push her away?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"It seems you already have."

As Alexandra was walking back to Gryffindor Tower she was thinking about Remus. She now understood why he was being distant, but the only thing she didn't understand was why Remus doesn't want to be with her. He says that he doesn't want to hurt her, but he already is. Or maybe he doesn't like Alexandra at all.

Alexandra got back to Gryffindor Tower; she wasn't expecting anyone to be up, but found Lily sitting in the common room.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked when she saw Alexandra.

Alexandra looked at herself and saw that she was covered in dirt and her jeans were ripped in a few places. Her hair was a mess and she had a few scratches. "Busy night."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing important."

"Did you talk to Remus like you said you were going to?"

"About that…I give up."

"What? Why?"

"Things just didn't work out. I'm going to get changed." Then Alexandra headed up to the dormitory.

Lily knew Alexandra was hurting and wanted to help, but she wasn't sure if there was much she could do. Just as she was thinking what to do the Marauders came in and Lily decided to talk to Remus though she knew it probably wouldn't do any good.

"How could you do that to Alex?" Lily asked as she walked up to Remus.

"Lily, not now." James said.

Lily looked at James. "No, it will be now." Lily looked back at Remus. "Alex is really hurting and I bet right now she is crying. Why can't you just give her a chance? If you don't want to hurt her then why are you pushing her away? And even if you two do get together there is a chance she will get hurt and there is a chance you will get hurt. You can't have a relationship without someone getting hurt, but if you two really like each other then I know you both can get through it together. Now I am going to check on Alex." Then Lily went up to the dormitory.

There was silence between the boys, none of them knowing what to say. After minutes of silence Sirius finally spoke. "Well, I'm going to get changed and then have breakfast." Sirius went up to the boys' dorm and Peter followed.

"Maybe you should give it a chance." James said. "You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life just because you're afraid of hurting the person you love, do you? Think about it." Then James went up to the dorm.

Remus sat in the common room, thinking on what he should do. He did like Alexandra, but he didn't want to hurt her. He thought about what both Alexandra and Lily said about him already hurting Alexandra. He guessed they were right. Maybe pushing her away is worse then being with her and hurting her.

Up in the girls' dorm Lily was trying to convince Alexandra to try talking to Remus again, but with no luck.

"I told you, Lily, that I'm done. He doesn't want to be with me so why should I try?"

"He does like you. He is just afraid."

"Yeah well, I'm afraid too. I have never felt anything for a guy like I do with Remus. I have never been close to a guy and it scares be to even think about being close to someone."

"Maybe you should let him know you are afraid too."

"And what will that do? I doubt it would change his mind about wanting to be with me. I'm going to breakfast." Then Alexandra left while Lily went to take a shower.

When Alexandra got down to the common room she saw Remus sitting on the chair. Should she try talking to him again? Or should she just give up? Alexandra decided to think about it later since she can't think on an empty stomach.

Alexandra tried to leave without Remus seeing her, but that didn't work.

"Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Alexandra went over and sat across from Remus.

There was silence for a few minutes. Remus was trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say and Alexandra was waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared of getting close to someone especially with me being a werewolf. Everyone is afraid of werewolves and have never really accepted me. I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Remus. And you know I'm scared too. I have never been close anyone either and it's a little frightening to start a relationship. You also don't have to worry about me being afraid of you because I accept you. I accept you just the way you are."

Remus smiled. "Thank you. I'm willing to give this a try and we can get through our fears together. We can help each other."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Alex, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alexandra smiled wide. "Yes, of course I will." Alexandra got up and hugged Remus; Remus hugged her back.

"It's about time." Someone said.

Alexandra and Remus looked over and saw Lily coming over to them. "How long have you been there?" Alexandra asked.

"Long enough. It's good that you two finally talked and decided to give this a chance."

"Thanks, Lily." Remus said. "I guess I owe you some credit."

"What does he mean by that?"

"I just talked to him. Gave him some advice and I guess he took it."

"What's going on?" James asked as he and the others came down.

"Alex and Remus are finally going out."

"Really? That's great."

"It's about time." Sirius said. "Glad you decided to give it a chance."

"Now everyone knows we are dating let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Then Alexandra grabbed Remus' hand and headed out of the common room.

"Well, she's happy" James said.

"Wouldn't you be if you finally got the person you liked?" Lily said, but then thought about it. "Forget I said that." James laughed as he took Lily's hand and headed to the Great Hall.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Remus and Alexandra were already eating. Lily noticed how happy Alexandra was now and was glad that things worked out for her.

"Hey Lily." Alexandra said as Lily sat next to her.

"I'm glad to see you happy and not depressed."

"Yeah, that rain cloud went away." James said.

"I wasn't that depressed."

"Yeah you were." Sirius said.

"Whatever. Lily, you know what I forgot to do? I had other things on my mind that I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to embarrass you."

Alexandra was about to stand up, but Lily grabbed Alexandra's arm. "Don't do it."

"Come on. Half the school already knows you two are going out."

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Lily said. "If you embarrass me then I will embarrass you."

"Fair enough. Hey James, what are you and Lily going to do next Hogsmeade trip?" Alexandra asked.

James smiled and then started talking about the date he set up for him and Lily. He also asked Lily what she wanted to do. While Lily was busy talking with James Alexandra took this time and stood on the table.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Alexandra. "After a long time of James chasing after Lily I am proud to say that they are finally going out."

Many people in the Great Hall started clapping; others looked at Alexandra like she was crazy. Some of the teachers looked like they were ready to give her a lecture, though Dumbledore looked amused.

Alexandra sat back down with a smile on her face. "I can't believe you did that." Lily said with her face in her hands.

"That was great." Sirius said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I can't believe you did that." Lily repeated.

"Half the school already knew you were going out. I was just helping the other half."

Breakfast continued and every once in awhile someone would come up and congratulate James and Lily on finally getting together. Alexandra had a smile on her face, happy that Remus finally decided to give their relationship a chance. The morning started out horrible, but the day looked bright.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast some students came up to Lily and told her it was about time she went out with James. Lily still couldn't believe that Alexandra did that and was thinking of a way to get her back.

In potions Alexandra noticed that Lucius and his group were looking at Alexandra and laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Alexandra wondered to herself.

Lily looked where Alexandra was looking and then at Alexandra. "Who knows? Don't let them get to you though."

"Oh I won't."

Alexandra stood up and went to the cupboard to get something for her potion, which was next to Lucius. Alexandra did her best to ignore him, but that didn't work.

"This school would do a lot better if there weren't any mudbloods."

_Just ignore him_.

"If I had my way none of them would be accepted here or any school for that matter."

_Ignore him._

"And that first mudblood I would get rid of would be Evans and that blood traitor boyfriend of hers."

Alexandra couldn't ignore him anymore. She turned around and looked straight at Lucius. "You can insult me, Malfoy, but never insult my friends."

"And what will a mudblood like you do about it?" Lucius smirked.

Alexandra hated that smirk of his and she wanted to wipe it right off his face. Alexandra did the first thing that came to her mind and that was to punch him; she did right in the face.

Lucius stumbled backwards and everyone in the classroom looked at what was going on. "You stupid mudblood."

Alexandra punched Lucius again and this time Professor Slughorn had turned to see what was going on.

"Ms. Sawyer, do you care to explain why you punched Mr. Malfoy?"

"He was pissing me off." Alexandra said, not taking her eyes off Lucius.

"You should learn to control your anger. Fifty points from Gryffindor and you will be spending the next week in detention. Now back to work."

Alexandra glared at Lucius and then walked back over to Lily

"I can't believe you did that." Lily said.

"You have been saying that a lot today." Alexandra said.

"That was great." James said with a smile. "The look on his face."

"What did he say to get you so mad?" Remus asked.

"He was just being his bastardly self."

"Wow, Malfoy must really have pissed her off." James said. "I don't think I have ever heard you talk like that."

For the rest of potions class, Professor Slughorn kept an eye on Alexandra and Alexandra kept her eye on Lucius. Alexandra found it hard to concentrate because she was still pissed about what Malfoy said. Remus saw that Alexandra was angry so he held her hand and told her to pretend he was invisible. That helped Alexandra a little especially since Remus was holding her hand.

When lunch came around James was still talking about how Alexandra punched Malfoy; Lily still couldn't believe she did that. Sirius said he wished he could have been there to see it.

Alexandra looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Slughorn looking at her. She knew he would never forget her punching Malfoy and will probably keep a close eye on her for the rest of the school year.

Alexandra was snapped back to the Gryffindor table when owls came in to deliver the mail. She got a letter from Donnie telling her he missed her and that Misty was doing ok. She didn't get one from Matt.

"That's not good." Remus said who was reading the Daily Prophet.

Everyone looked at him. "What's up?" James asked.

"Voldemort is gathering more followers. It says that the attacks are getting worse and more people are ending up dead."

"That guy needs to be stopped."

"Matt told me about him." Alexandra said. "His followers are called Death Eaters, right?"

"Yeah, people who have major problems."

As Remus was reading the article about Voldemort Alexandra noticed a strange glint in Peter's eye though she wasn't sure what it was. Was he afraid? Nervous? Or just didn't no what to think? Alexandra just shrugged it off as nothing.

"I say when school ends we fight him." James said.

"Are you mad?" Someone asked. James looked over a few seats down and saw Cody. "He is a very powerful wizard. More powerful then you. What can you do against him?"

"I don't know, but I can try something. I can't just sit here while Voldemort goes around killing people."

"And then you will be dead in like a day. I would stay where it's safe."

"And where would that be?" Sirius asked. "Voldemort is getting more powerful and gathering more followers. Soon nowhere will be safe. If people want to stop him then we need to stand together and fight."

"Better you then me."

"You are such a coward, Cody." James said. "How did you ever get into Gryffindor?"

"I'll fight with you, James." Sirius said. "And if we die then we die together."

"You two are fools."

"I'll fight too." Remus said. "He needs to be stopped and if everyone cowers then Voldemort will surely win."

"Hey, count me in too." Alexandra said. "I can't let you boys have all the fun."

"I guess I'm in too." Lily said. "Someone has to keep an eye on you guys and make sure you don't wind up in more trouble then you can handle."

"Then it's settled." James said. "We all fight Voldemort together. Maybe we can't stop him on our own, but at least we can try." Cody just shook his head.

Alexandra looked over at Peter and saw that he looked deep in thought. He hadn't said he wanted to help fight so does he want to hide? What is he thinking? Sometimes Alexandra wished she could read minds, but when she was studying occlumency and legilimency she could never get the hang of it.

Later that day Alexandra was headed towards the library to work on some homework. As she was walking she saw Severus sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Hey Severus." She said.

Severus looked up and then back at his book. "Hi."

"What you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I was going to go to the library. Want to come?"

Before Severus could answer someone else spoke. "Of course he doesn't want to come. Why would he hang out with a mudblood?"

Alexandra looked at who spoke and saw Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus. Severus stood up and walked over to them.

"You don't want to hang around a mudblood, do you Severus?" Bellatrix said. "You don't want to get tainted."

Alexandra looked at Severus and was hoping he would stand up for her and not let them call her all these names, but what he said was not what Alexandra was hoping.

"You're right. I don't want to be tainted by some filthy mudblood."

Alexandra couldn't believe what she heard. She thought that Severus was her friend, but now she knows he is just like the rest of the Slytherins.

"I thought you were different from them, but I guess I was wrong."

"That wouldn't be the first time you were wrong about something."

Alexandra walked away from them as they laughed. She thought Severus was different. How could he say such a thing? She knew that anyone who ended up in Slytherin hated muggle borns, but she was hoping that Severus wasn't like the rest of them. He seemed nice when Alexandra first met him.

Alexandra found herself outside where James and the others were. She walked over to them and tried to put on a smile, but failed.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

Alexandra was looking at the ground and didn't say anything. "Hogwarts to Alex. Are you there?" James asked.

"Alex, what happened?"

Alexandra looked at Lily. "Severus…" Alexandra wasn't sure she could repeat what Severus said to her. She never thought he would say that.

"What did Snivillus do now?" Sirius asked.

Alexandra looked at Sirius with anger in her eyes. "It's all your fault. Both you and James. If you weren't bullying Severus every time you saw him then maybe he would be a little nicer." Everyone looked at Alexandra, not sure exactly what she was talking about. James and Sirius were slowly backing away from her. "You two think you are better then him and that gives you the right to pick on him? How would you like it if someone was bullying you all the time?" Alexandra was close to tears so before the others could see her crying she left.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but she's kind of scary when she gets mad." James said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be on her bad side." Sirius agreed.

"Oh, like you two are now?" Lily asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Remus said and then he ran after Alexandra.

Remus caught up to Alexandra and grabbed her hand; Alexandra kept her eyes on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I was walking to the library when I saw Severus so we were talking. Then Lucius and his gang showed up and…" Alexandra started crying and looked at Remus. "Severus said he didn't want to get tainted by a mudblood."

"Don't listen to him." Remus said as he hugged her. "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"And then I took my anger out on James and Sirius. They probably hate me now."

"I'm sure they don't hate you. And besides you have a good point about them bullying."

Alexandra smiled a little. "Thanks Remus. I guess I should go apologize to James and Sirius. I really need to work on my anger issues."

Remus laughed a little. "Yeah, when you go off it's best to stay out of your way."

Alexandra and Remus walked backed to the others; Alexandra was sure James and Sirius were going to be mad at her for going off on them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"That's all right." Sirius said. "All is forgiven."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Alexandra smiled. "Thanks."

"So why did…" James was about to ask why Alexandra was mad, but Lily elbowed him. Alexandra looked at them confused.

"Come on Alex, let's go to the library and finish our homework." Lily said.

"Ok. We'll see you guys later." Then she and Lily left for the library.

"So why was Alex so mad?" Peter asked.

"Because Severus said he didn't want to get tainted by a mudblood." Remus explained.

"He said that about Alex?" Sirius asked; Remus nodded. "I say we go teach him a lesson."

"Weren't you listening when Alex blew up at you guys? I don't think you two bullying Severus will help any."

"We should do something to cheer Alex up." James said.

"That's a good idea, but what can we do?" Peter said.

There was silence between the boys. What could they do to cheer up Alex? They knew no matter what they did Alexandra will still feel hurt from what Severus said so what could they do?

Finally James spoke. "Guys, we are such idiots. Alex has a brother so why don't we send him an owl."

"And that would do what?" Peter asked.

"Who knows Alex more then anyone? If anyone knew what would cheer Alex up then her brother will."

"Why don't we just have a little party by the lake or something?"

"We need something big. Something Alex would never suspect."

"I agree with Prongs." Sirius said. "Alex said before that no one but her brother has ever done anything for her."

"So let's go send her brother an owl and then we can do something for Alex that she will never forget." The boys went to the owlery and sent a letter to Alexandra's brother Donnie. They used her owl since Donnie would recognize it and wouldn't panic or anything when he saw a strange owl.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra and Lily were in the library working on their homework…well, Alexandra was trying to, but her mind kept wandering to Severus. She still couldn't believe he said that about her. Alexandra tried not to let it get to her.

Lily tried cheering Alexandra up by telling her things James and the others did in previous years, but nothing seemed to help. Alexandra did find it amusing though she was still hurt. After awhile they headed to their last class of the day.

That night in the common room James was sitting in a chair by the fire with Lily sitting on the floor next to his feet. Peter was also sitting in a chair watching Sirius who was flirting with a sixth year. Remus was sitting on the couch with Alexandra's legs across his lap.

"So Alex, are you in a better mood?" James asked.

Alexandra looked over at Sirius who was still flirting. Then the girl slapped him across the face. Alexandra looked at James and smiled. "Now I am."

Sirius came over to the others, rubbing his cheek. "She didn't have to slap me."

"If a guy tried hitting on me all through dinner and after I probably would slap him too."

"Would you slap Mooney?"

"No, but that's because I like him."

"Are you saying that you don't like me?"

"Not like that. Though I'm sure if you did hit on me I wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"And why is that?"

"Because Remus would probably hit you."

"Mooney would never hit me."

"If you hit on her I will." Remus said. "Especially since you know we are going out."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that because I won't hit on your girl."

"I think I'm headed off to bed." Lily said as she stood up. "Night everyone." Then Lily went up to the girls' dormitory.

"I think I'll go to bed too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"What's tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Detention with Slughorn."

"Oh, I forgot about that." James said. "If you want I can get in detention with you so you won't be lonely."

"Yeah, Prongs and I are good at getting in trouble."

"I know you two are, but that's ok. I'm sure whatever Slughorn makes me do I can handle it." Then Alexandra went up to the dormitory.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking about the quidditch match that was coming up: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone was excited and wanted to see Slytherin lose.

The talking about quidditch soon stopped when owls swarmed the Great Hall with the mail. Alexandra saw her owl, Ginger, come in with a letter but was surprised when she went to James instead of her.

"Isn't that my owl?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, why?" James replied as he took the letter.

"Why is my owl giving you a letter?"

James looked at Sirius and it seemed they were trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh…"

"Hey Prongs, I forgot a book in the dormitory." Sirius said. "Why don't we go get it? Come on Mooney, Wormtail."

Alexandra was going to ask Remus what they were really up to, but he was already standing up and out the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Lily said. "Maybe they wrote to your brother."

"Why would they do that?"

"Who knows?"

James and the others stopped outside and read the letter.

_Dear James,_

_I'm glad Alexandra has found friends as good as you guys. If you really want to cheer her up then you can throw her a birthday party on the sixteenth. That's a Sunday. I usually throw her a birthday party, but since she won't be home then I won't be able to so it's up to you guys. If you need any ideas let me know. I'll help with what I can. Thanks for looking after her._

_ Donnie_

After James read the letter he looked at the other boys. "Did you know Alex had a birthday coming up?"

"No, she hasn't said anything." Remus said.

"She didn't say anything to me." Sirius said.

"It's only two weeks away." James said as he read when her birthday is. "I wonder why she hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she doesn't want anything for her birthday." Peter suggested.

"Even if she doesn't want anything we will still give her a birthday party. It will be a surprise so don't say anything to her."

"This is going to be fun." Sirius said.

During transfiguration Alexandra noticed that James and Sirius were whispering a lot. Well, they whisper all the time during class, but for some reason Alexandra thought they were up to something. When she asked them what they were talking about they quickly said nothing important though they looked like they were hiding something.

"They are up to something." Alexandra said to Lily.

"When are they not?"

Alexandra really got suspicious when James and Sirius were talking to Cody. Those three had never gotten along and whenever they spoke to each other it was never anything nice. What could be going on that would have them talking and not threatening one another?

Alexandra walked up to them and when they saw Alexandra stopped talking. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." The three of them said together.

Alexandra looked at them suspiciously. Something that raises more suspicion is when they all answer at the same time. "I was just curious since you three can hardly stand one another and here you are talking without insulting each other."

"You just missed it." Sirius said. "We were in a big fight and throwing insults all around. Right?" Sirius looked at James and Cody who nodded. Alexandra wasn't convinced but left them alone.

That night at dinner things had settled down and James and Sirius weren't raising any more suspicion though Alexandra still thought they were up to something.

"Hey Alex, when is your birthday?" Remus asked. "I don't think you've told us."

"I haven't? I thought I did."

"Nope, you haven't." James said. "So when is it?"

"It's passed. It was in the middle of August. Oh, I better go to detention. It's almost time. Bye." Then Alexandra stood up and left the Great Hall.

"That was weird." James said. "Did it seem like she didn't want to talk about her birthday?"

"Yeah, it did." Sirius agreed. "I wonder why she would lie."

"I'll talk to her." Lily said. "She tells me almost everything."

"Almost everything?" James asked. "Then I'm sure you will get an answer." Lily just shook her head.

Alexandra walked towards the dungeons where she would be serving detention for a week. She felt bad for lying to her friends about her birthday, but she didn't want to tell them and then have a party or something. She wanted her birthday to be quiet and to be alone.

When she got to Slughorn's office she knocked and waited for him to answer. When she heard "Enter" she opened the door and saw something that she didn't expect to see. There sitting at a desk was Lucius Malfoy.

"Ms. Sawyer, you are right on time." Professor Slughorn said. "If you and Mr. Malfoy follow me you can get started."

Lucius got up from the desk and glared at Alexandra as she walked by. They went in one of the walk in closets where Slughorn kept ingredients for potions. It was a bit messy with papers scattered on the floor and ingredients everywhere on the shelves.

"I want you two to organize this closet. I've been meaning to for awhile, but got busy with other things. I'll check your progress in half an hour." Then Slughorn left Alexandra and Lucius.

"Why can't he clean his own stuff?" Lucius asked as he looked around.

"Maybe he is as lazy as you are."

"I am not lazy."

"Of course not. That's why you have house elves waiting on you hand and foot. Oh and bullying first years doesn't count for anything. I'm guessing that is why you got detention."

"It is none of your business why I got detention. I shouldn't be cleaning closets. This is servant's stuff."

"I'm sure you will survive."

"Stop talking and get to work." Slughorn yelled.

Alexandra groaned and started organizing things while Lucius somewhat helped as he complained.

Detention was a disaster. At some points Alexandra was tempted to jump out the window…but then she remembered she was in the dungeons so that wouldn't work.

Alexandra decided to start with the papers that were scattered about the floor and organize them. After what seemed like hours of organizing the recipes of potions Alexandra was finally done and was going to put them in a box. As she stood up and went to go hand them to Slughorn Lucius put his foot out and tripped Alexandra; the papers were scattered.

Alexandra stood up and glared at Lucius. "Malfoy! You know how long it took me to organize those papers?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm making you do it again."

"You should do it since you are the one that made me drop them."

"I prefer to watch you. Maybe this time you can do it better."

"Excuse me? Better? Those papers were just fine."

"You two need to stop talking and get back to work." Slughorn yelled.

"You heard him." Lucius said.

"That means you too, Malfoy."

Alexandra organized the papers once again and when she went to get up she made she Lucius wasn't around to trip her. When she got back from giving the papers to Slughorn she got started on straightening up the ingredients.

Lucius was standing in a corner and telling Alexandra what she was doing wrong, which to him was everything. Alexandra tried her best to ignore him, but that proved difficult especially when every time Alexandra did something he would tell her she did it incorrect.

"You need to help too, Malfoy. I'm not the only one who got detention."

"I know, but it is so much fun watching you."

Alexandra looked at the clock and saw she only had half an hour left of detention though that last half hour was the worst. Lucius did nothing and whenever Professor Slughorn came to check on them Lucius would pretend to be working.

There was only five minutes left and Alexandra was relieved detention was almost over. She had just finished putting away a jar with eyes of newts and was headed out of the closet when she heard a crash that sounded like glass broke.

Alexandra looked behind her and saw that the jar she had just put away was on the floor and Lucius was smirking. "Oops." He said.

Professor Slughorn came in and saw the broken jar with eyes of newts everywhere. "What happened?"

Alexandra was about to answer, but Lucius spoke first. "I'm not really sure. Alexandra just threw the jar and said I was useless and did nothing to help her."

"That is so not true."

"She was the one that did nothing. She was just sitting and telling me what to do."

"Malfoy, you can go." Slughorn looked at Alexandra. "But you Ms. Sawyer will stay and clean that mess up."

"But I…"

"No arguing. Now get to it." Slughorn left the room. Lucius smirked at Alexandra as he left; Alexandra glared at him.

Alexandra spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning up the jar and eye of newts. When she was finished Slughorn said she could go and also not to cause trouble tomorrow night. Alexandra wasn't in the mood to argue so she just nodded. Then she left Slughorn's office and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

It was half past ten when she reached Gryffindor Tower and thought everyone was probably in bed though when she walked through the portrait she saw that the Marauders were sitting around the fire. Alexandra walked over to them and sat on Remus' lap.

"How was detention?" He asked.

"Horrible. Malfoy was also in detention."

"I bet that was hell." Sirius said.

"It was. We were cleaning a closet and all he did was stand around and said how wrong I was doing things. Then when detention was over he broke a jar and blamed it on me. I had to spend an extra fifteen minutes cleaning it up and he got to go."

"Malfoy is such a jerk."

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'm exhausted."

"Night." All the boys said.

"Good-night." Alexandra kissed Remus on the cheek and then went up to her dormitory.

"What are you smiling about?" Remus asked James.

"I just thought of an idea."

"And what is that?" Sirius asked.

James explained his plan and Sirius thought it was brilliant. Remus thought that they could do something else, but James and Sirius were set on this plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Things didn't get better for Alexandra the next day. Professor Slughorn kept watching her like she was doing something wrong. Lucius never missed a chance to make fun of Alexandra.

Alexandra did have to admit one thing that was good about the day and that was that she and Remus were going out. When Alexandra went down to the common room that morning Remus gave her a kiss and she decided nothing would get her down today. Though nothing exciting really happened until lunch.

Everyone had come for lunch except James and Sirius. "Where are those two?" Alexandra asked.

"Knowing them they are probably getting in trouble." Lily answered.

"I hope they aren't doing anything stupid."

"We're talking about James and Sirius." Remus said.

"Hey Alexandra." Cleo said. Cleo as a friend Alexandra had in Hufflepuff. "I'm so happy for you and Remus. I hope you two stay together for a long time." Then she went over to the Hufflepuff table.

Alexandra looked after her a little confused. "I didn't tell her we were going out."

"Remus, you grabbed one great girl." Jake form Ravenclaw said. "Don't let her go.

A few more people had congratulated Alexandra and Remus on getting together and both of them were confused since they couldn't remember telling anyone.

Zack from Gryffindor came up to Alexandra and Remus. "I didn't know you to were going out. Way to go."

"Where did you hear that?" Remus asked. "I don't think we have told anyone yet."

"Follow me." Alexandra and Remus followed Zack out of the Great Hall; Lily being curious also followed.

When they got out in the hall there was a crowd of people and when they noticed Alexandra and Remus they started clapping, mostly the Gryffindors. Alexandra was confused until she saw the wall behind the crowd. There in big red letters was _Remus and Alexandra are finally dating._

Alexandra looked around and saw James and Sirius standing near the wall with big smiles on their faces; Alexandra walked over to them.

"I can't believe you two did this."

"We couldn't resist." Sirius said.

"We came up with this idea on the way to lunch so we decided to do it." James said.

"I guess that saves time with telling people." Remus said.

"What is going on out here?" A stern voice asked.

Everyone looked behind them and saw Professor McGonagall; they quickly went into the Great Hall. She looked at the wall and then at James and Sirius. "I expect this wall to be clean by the end of lunch." She turned to go back in the Great hall, but stopped and looked at Alexandra and Remus. "I wish you two the best." Then she left and Alexandra thought she saw McGonagall smile.

As everyone else headed into the Great Hall James looked at Sirius. "You ready to start our other plan?"

"Of course."

Before their next class started James and Sirius said they left something down in the dungeons. Alexandra was curious on what they were actually doing because neither one of them had been in the dungeons all day. James and Sirius arrived at their class just in time.

"What were you two doing?" Alexandra asked.

"Getting something from the dungeon." Sirius answered.

"Getting what?"

"Just something."

Alexandra was still wondering what they did, but didn't press the subject,

That night at eight o'clock Alexandra went down to the dungeons for her detention. Remus and Lily said they would wait up for her. When Alexandra asked where James and Sirius were Remus said he didn't know and Lily said probably getting in trouble again.

Alexandra wasn't looking forward to another detention with Lucius, but she thought that if she survived yesterday she could survive tonight.

Alexandra knocked on the door and waited for Slughorn to say enter. When he did Alexandra opened the door and was greeted by Slughorn saying, "It's about time." Lucius was glaring at her like always and there sitting in two of the seats next to the door was James and Sirius.

"Hey Alex." James said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"They thought it would be funny to set a dung bomb in one of the dungeons."

Alexandra smiled at them knowing that they did that so she wouldn't have to be alone with Lucius.

"I will not have any mishaps like last night." Slughorn said as he stood up. "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to rearrange the potions in that cupboard in order of how powerful they are. Mr. Black, I want you to clean out that cupboard and put the books in order starting with first year. Mr. Potter, I want you to dust those shelves and be careful not to break anything. And Ms. Sawyer, I want you to clean those caldrons."

Everyone went where they were told and started cleaning. Lucius was still cursing under his breath for having to clean. Alexandra thought that cleaning caldrons wouldn't be so hard…that was until she saw how dirty they were. It looked like they haven't been cleaned in weeks.

_Doesn't he ever clean his own stuff? _Alexandra thought.

After half an hour Alexandra's hands were turning red from scrubbing so much. Alexandra looked over at James and Sirius and saw that they were bored. They didn't have to put themselves in detention for her, but she was still grateful.

Just then there was yelling coming from outside the classroom. "Now what's going on?" Slughorn said as he went out.

Lucius took this time to stop rearranging the potions. James and Sirius did the same thing. "I've never dusted so much in my life." James said.

"I didn't know there were so many books." Sirius said.

"You guys didn't have to get detention just for me." Alexandra said.

"Of course they did." Lucius said. "They didn't want to leave their precious Alexandra alone in detention."

"We just didn't want her to be alone with you." James said.

"I don't want anything to do with that mudblood."

James and Sirius quickly took out their wands. "Don't call her that." Sirius said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Hex me?" Before anyone realized what he did Lucius grabbed Alexandra and held her in front of him. "Go ahead. Oh, but if you do then you'll hurt your friend."

"Let her go, you coward." James said as he stepped closer to Lucius.

"What will you do if I don't? You can't hurt me without hurting her."

"But I can." Alexandra said. Then Alexandra stepped on Lucius' foot and he let her go. Then she kicked him where it really hurts and Lucius fell to the floor. "Don't ever use me as a shield again.

"Way to go Alex." Sirius said.

"Nicely done." James said.

They all heard footsteps and figured Slughorn was coming back so they quickly went back to cleaning while Lucius was still on the ground.

"Lousy first years." Slughorn mumbled. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing on the ground?"

Lucius just pointed to Alexandra as he tried to stand up. Slughorn rounded on Alexandra who wasn't sure what she was going to say. Before either Slughorn or Alexandra could say anything James said something first.

"It wasn't her fault. Malfoy was being a jerk to her"

"So she decided to hurt him?" Slughorn asked as he looked at James.

"Malfoy started it." Sirius said. "He grabbed Alex and threatened her.

"I don't care who started it. No more fighting now get back to work." Without another word they started cleaning once again.

The rest of detention wasn't as boring as the beginning. James, Sirius and Lucius kept glaring at each other every so often. Alexandra could feel the tension between them, though Slughorn didn't notice anything.

Lucius pointed his wand at one of the bottles James had just put on the shelf and silently said a spell to make it fall. James being quick caught it before it fell; James glared at Lucius.

While Lucius was glaring at James Sirius pointed his wand at a bottle on the shelf Lucius was cleaning and made one of the bottles fall. Lucius looked at the bottle and then at Sirius who just smirked.

Slughorn looked up from his work. "Mr. Malfoy, please be more careful with what you are doing. Now clean up that mess."

"Yes, Professor." Then Lucius went to the closet to get a mop.

Alexandra laughed a little and then went back to cleaning the caldrons. James knew Lucius was planning something because when he passed Alexandra he smirked. James looked at Sirius and mouthed, "Watch over Alex." Sirius nodded.

Lucius came back and picked up all the glass. Then he started mopping up the potion. After that Lucius went to put the mop away. As he was walking back to his shelf he pulled out his and said a spell at the clean caldrons to make them dirty. Sirius saw what he did and pointed his wand at the shelf and made the whole thing fall.

Slughorn stood up from his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, didn't I tell you to be more careful?"

"I didn't do it. It must have been Black or Potter."

Sirius quickly put his wand away and looked at Slughorn. "Malfoy just doesn't want to admit that he is a klutz."

"Why you…" Lucius started.

"That's enough. Mr. Malfoy, clean up this mess and be more watchful of where you are going."

Lucius glared at Sirius and then started cleaning up the mess. Alexandra looked at the caldrons she had washed and felt like crying. She had worked hard on cleaning the caldrons and she was sure if she did them again then her hands would fall off since they felt like they were now.

James looked over at Alexandra and saw the caldrons she washed were dirty again. He also saw how red her hands were and didn't want her to clean those again. He made sure Slughorn wasn't looking and then he pulled out his wand and said a spell that cleaned the caldrons. Alexandra looked at James and mouthed, "Thanks." James smiled.

After another half an hour they were free to go. Once they were out of the classroom Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at James and Sirius. James pulled Alexandra behind him.

"You think your funny, do you?" Lucius sneered.

"That was funny." James said.

"Yeah, you got double the work." Sirius agreed.

"Next time you won't get off so easy."

"Well, you did start it. We were just finishing it."

Lucius glared at them and then headed for the Slytherin room. James, Sirius and Alexandra headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thanks guys." Alexandra said. "Things probably would have been much worse without you."

"It's no trouble. Besides that was fun." Sirius said.

"How are your hands?" James asked.

Alexandra looked at her hands and saw they were still red. "I'll be fine after awhile. I swear Slughorn doesn't clean his own stuff. Those caldrons were so dirty."

They finally got to Gryffindor Tower and saw that Remus and Lily were sitting by the fire.

"There you two are." Lily said when she saw James and Sirius. "Where have you been?"

"In detention with me." Alexandra answered.

"We didn't want to leave Alex alone with Lucius." Sirius said.

Alexandra sat next to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was it tonight?" Remus asked.

"The best." James said. "We gave Malfoy more work to do."

James and Sirius explained what happened. When they were done Remus looked at Alexandra.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Malfoy probably didn't think I would do anything."

"He is such a coward." Sirius said. "Hiding behind Alex. That was funny when you kicked him."

"How are your hands?" Remus asked as he gently grabbed Alexandra's hands.

"Better now."

"That's good." Remus then kissed Alexandra on her hand and Alexandra thought she was going to melt. His lips on her hand felt so good and gave her butterflies in her stomach. Lily saw that look on Alexandra's face and smiled.

"Well, I think we should go to bed." James said. "Busy day tomorrow."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Alexandra asked.

"Just homework and stuff." James kissed Lily on the cheek and then he and Sirius headed up to their dormitory.

"Yeah, they are up to something."

"When are they not?" Lily asked.

"Well, I suppose I m off to bed as well." Remus said. "Good-night Alex."

"Night, Remus. Sweet dreams."

Remus stood up and went up to his dorm. Alexandra and Lily went up to theirs too. Alexandra laid in her bed, thinking of Remus and the first kiss that he gave her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day everyone was talking about the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Some students were even taking bets on who would win though it seemed everyone except the Slytherins were betting on Gryffindor winning.

"Alex hasn't seen me play yet." James said at breakfast. "You'll be amazed."

"You should see the American Eagles play sometime." Alexandra said. "They are really good and they always have the best entrance."

Quidditch wasn't the only thing that was going on. Alexandra had a feeling that James and Sirius were up to something…of course they were always up to something. James and Sirius were talking to a lot of people and every time Alexandra came up to them they stopped. She was getting the feeling that they were talking about her, but was unsure if it was good or bad.

"What are you two planning?" Alexandra asked when they were going to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Nothing." James and Sirius said together.

"You know you two aren't convincing."

"We do try." James said. Alexandra just shook her head.

Alexandra thought that James and Sirius weren't the only ones up to something. All throughout Care of Magical Creatures Lucius kept looking at Alexandra and whispering to his group. Alexandra was starting to get uncomfortable.

"James, do me a favor and switch me places."

"Um, ok." James said puzzled as he and Alexandra switched places.

"Any reason why you wanted to move?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy is staring at me and it's creeping me out."

James and Sirius looked over at Lucius who quickly looked away. "Might want to keep an eye on him." Sirius said.

"Don't we always have to keep an eye on him?" James asked.

"Well, a closer eye then usual."

Lunch finally came around and all the students were talking about quidditch. The Gryffindors were saying that they were going to cream Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also saying that Gryffindor was going to win. Slytherin of course was saying that they were going to be the victors.

"I can't wait to see you play, James." Alexandra said.

"Prongs is the best player in quidditch." Sirius said.

"Have you ever played, Alex?" James asked.

"Once or twice."

"What position?"

"Beater."

"We should play sometime to see how good you are."

"I'm not good, trust me."

"I bet you are." Remus said.

After lunch they headed to their next class and on the way they passed Lucius. He glared at Alexandra and then started talking to his group.

Remus saw that Alexandra was worried about what Lucius was planning. He held her hand and that made Alexandra smile. She felt safer with Remus.

After class Alexandra and Lily had a break so they went to the library to do some of their homework. Alexandra was working on potions, the one subject she always had trouble in.

"Lily, I don't get this. How to make Draught of Peace and what is its use? I know you use powdered moonstone, but I forgot what else."

"The other ingredient is syrup of hellebore."

"Um Lily, what's a hellebore?"

"It's a plant."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. Now do you know what it's for?"

"Calms anxiety and soothes agitation."

"That's right."

"I hate potions. It's my worst subject."

"Then it's a good thing you have a friend that knows her potions."

"That is true."

Alexandra remembered Severus helped her with potions once. He went slow with her and was patient when she didn't understand something. Now he is different and is cold towards her. What happened to the Severus she thought she knew?

The time soon came for the quidditch match and everyone was so excited. James and the other Marauders left to go to the field. Remus said he would wait for Alexandra, but she said he didn't have to so he left with the others.

"Alex, come on." Lily said. "What are you looking for anyway?"

Alexandra was looking through her backpack and trunk. "My photo album is missing. That's the only thing I have with pictures of my parents and brother."

"I'm sure it will turn up eventually."

"Maybe I left it in the library."

"We can look after the quidditch match."

"I can't wait that long. I need to find it. You go on and I will meet you there."

"Are you sure. You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's ok. I'll only miss maybe ten minutes. You go without me."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Lily went down to the quidditch while Alexandra went to the library. Lily didn't understand how much the photo album meant to her.

Alexandra got to the library and hoped her album was there. She looked where she and Lily were sitting and it wasn't there. She also looked where she was reading books and it wasn't there either. Alexandra was almost in tears, but then she saw a book under on of the shelves so she kneeled down and grabbed it.

Alexandra smiled wide as she saw it was her photo album. She hugged it tight as she left the library and headed to the quidditch field.

Before she got too far she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine. "What do we have here? A mudblood all alone?"

Alexandra looked behind her and saw Lucius Malfoy. "I don't want any trouble, Lucius."

"Well, that's too bad for you. Trouble always has a way of finding you."

"Yeah, because you always start it."

"Hey, what's this?" Someone asked as they grabbed the photo album from Alexandra.

Alexandra looked over and saw it was Regulus. "Give that back."

Regulus looked through the album and laughed. "Does the mudblood miss her family?"

"I wonder if they rejected her and that's why she was sent here." Narcissa said.

"I wouldn't blame them." Bellatrix said. "Who would want a filthy, pathetic mudblood like her?"

Alexandra pulled out her wand. "You have no idea what you are talking about." Alexandra said, her anger rising.

"I think she's getting mad."

"What are you going to do?" Lucius asked. "Going to try and hex us?"

Alexandra pointed her wand at Lucius. "I'm a lot stronger then you think I am."

"Really?" In one quick movement Lucius took out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Alexandra's wand flew out of her hand and Narcissa caught it. "Now what are you going to do?" Narcissa said with a wicked smile.

"What? You can't threaten me unless I'm unarmed?"

Lucius was about to say something, but Regulus cut him off. "Look at this. A picture of little Alexandra and her parents."

Alexandra looked over at Regulus and saw he was holding the picture of her and her parents on her tenth birthday. That was the last time she celebrated her birthday with her parents.

Alexandra stood frozen as she watched Regulus rip the picture in half. It took her a few seconds to realize what she saw and when it clicked in her head she yelled for Regulus to stop even though she knew it was too late.

"I think you are going to make her cry." Bellatrix said.

Regulus smirked and then threw the album in the air as he took out his wand and shouted, "Reducto."

The album tore into tiny pieces and fell to the floor. Alexandra fell to her knees and wanted to cry, but she refused to cry in front of Lucius.

"Is the mudblood going to cry now?"

"No." Alexandra said as she stood up. She walked over to Regulus and punched him in the face.

"You filthy little mudblood." Regulus said as he wiped blood from his nose.

"How dare you hit my cousin." Bellatrix said as she pushed Alexandra against the wall.

"Wait." Lucius said before Bellatrix could attack Alexandra. "Severus, why don't you come join in the fun?"

Alexandra looked up and saw Severus walked out of the shadows; she didn't know he was here. Was he going to just stand by and watch? Or was he going to help her?  
>Severus had cold eyes and didn't look like he was going to help her, but Alexandra was hoping he was going to attack her like the others would do.<p>

"Severus, are you going to just stand there?" Alexandra asked. "Why are you hanging with them? Do you hate me that much?"

Severus didn't say anything. "Shut up." Bellatrix said as she hit Alexandra. Alexandra fell to the floor and Lucius and the others surrounded her. Alexandra was hoping that someone would come and help her, but she knew that everyone was at the quidditch match.

At the quidditch match Lily was starting to wonder where Alexandra was.

"Where did she say she was going?" Sirius asked.

"She was going to check the library to see if she left her photo album there."

Remus looked at his watch and saw that the match had started almost twenty minutes ago. "I'm getting worried." He said.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Peter suggested.

"That might be a good idea. Let's go."

Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily left the quidditch match and headed towards the library to see if Alexandra was still there. Remus had a bad feeling and he wanted to find Alexandra fast.

"I hope she's ok." Lily said. "Maybe I should have gone with her."

"Don't blame yourself, Lily." Sirius said. "I'm sure she is just caught up in a good book.

Remus thought otherwise. He knew something bad happened and he was just hoping Alexandra wasn't seriously hurt.

They were close to the library, but Remus suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Do you guys hear crying?"

Everyone was silent. Then they heard soft crying. Remus walked to where he heard the crying and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Alex." He said as he rushed over to her. The others soon came and saw what had happened. Lily gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexandra was kneeling next to the photo album that as now in a million pieces. Her black hair that was in a neat pony tail was now a mess. She had a black eye and her nose was broken. There were bruises on her legs and arms.

"Alex, what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Alexandra said through sobs. "I'm not a bad person. I'm not, I'm not."

"Alex." Remus said as he hugged her.

Alexandra wrapped her arms around his neck. "Malfoy and his group surrounded me. They took my wand and beat me. Re-Regulus blew up my photo album. That was the only thing my parents gave me before they disowned me and now it's gone."

"It's ok, Alex." Remus soothed. "Everything will be all right."

"We better get her up to the hospital wing." Lily said.

Remus helped Alexandra up and started walking towards the hospital wing, but stopped when he noticed Sirius wasn't moving. "Are you coming?"

"You go. I'm going to go back to the quidditch match and see if it's over to tell James what happened. We'll meet you in the hospital wing."

"All right." Then Remus helped Alexandra to the hospital wing and Lily and Peter followed.

Sirius looked at the many pieces of the book and felt bad for Alexandra. He also felt like killing his brother, but decided to deal with him later. Right now he had to tell James what happened. Before he left Sirius gathered all the pieces and put them in his pocket.

Once Sirius got to the quidditch field he saw the match had just gotten over. He made his way over to James who was holding a golden snitch.

"Did you see that?" James asked when he saw Sirius. "Did you see the catch I made? That was brilliant." James' smile faded however when he saw Sirius' face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Alex. She was ambushed my Malfoy and his gang. Mooney took her to the hospital wing."

James and Sirius ran to the hospital wing and when they got there they saw Alexandra sitting in a bed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Alex, are you ok?" James asked.

"I've been better." Alexandra answered.

"What's with that look?" Sirius asked.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me this stuff to help with the pain. It tasted so nasty."

"They didn't get you too bad, did they?" James asked.

"I have bruises on my legs and arms, a black eye, broken nose and a few broken ribs."

"I knew I should have gone with you." Lily said.

"Don't blame yourself. If you did you probably would be in a bed next to me."

"Oh, here's your wand." Sirius said as he handed it to Alexandra. "I found it in a corner."

"Thanks."

"All right, everyone needs to get out." Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to them. "Ms. Sawyer needs her rest."

Everyone started leaving and told Alexandra to get better. Remus stood up from his chair, but Alexandra grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me."

"I can't. Madam Pomfrey won't allow it."

"Please, Remus? I don't want to be alone."

Remus smiled as he nodded his head and sat back down. Madam Pomfrey came over to them. "You have to leave as well, Mr. Lupin."

"Can't he stay? Please."

"Absolutely not."

"Just this once?"

Madam Pomfrey gave an irritate sigh. "Fine, but just this once." Then Madam Pomfrey went into her office.

"Thanks for staying." Alexandra said.

"No problem. Are you doing ok?"

"Better than I was before. I don't know why Lucius is that way with me. He threatens me more than anyone else."

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise that I will never let Malfoy hurt you again."

"That means a lot, Remus."

Alexandra looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. She didn't understand why Lucius threatened her more than anyone, but she decided she wasn't going to worry about it. With Remus by her side she felt safe and protected.

"You aren't a bad person." Remus said suddenly. Alexandra looked at Remus. "You are a wonderful person with a great personality. I'm glad we became friends."

"I'm glad we did too. You know I never felt this way about anyone before. It's a great feeling and I never want it to go away. I'm glad we are giving this a try."

"So am I. You understand me and aren't afraid of what I am."

"What you are, Remus, is a good person. You are loyal to your friends and would do anything to help them. You would never turn your back on them and that is being a good friend."

"You are one of the few people who think of me as a person and not a werewolf."

"That's because you are a person, Remus."

"Thank you, Alex."

Soon after that Alexandra fell asleep and Remus watched over her. He thought she looked so peaceful when she sleeps; almost like an angel.

Remus kissed Alexandra on the forehead. "Good-night my sweet angel." Then Remus drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Alexandra didn't want to get up, but she eventually opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a vase of white roses on the nightstand.

Alexandra sat up and picked up the vase. She smiled as she smelt them. "Do you like them?"

Alexandra looked over and saw Remus standing at the end of her bed. "I love them. Where did you get them?"

Remus smiled. "That's my little secret. So how are you feeling?"

"Much better. I'm not hurting." Alexandra set the vase on the nightstand and looked at her arms and legs. "And my bruises are gone."

"That's good."

"Thanks for staying with me. It means a lot." Then Alexandra did something she had never done before and something Remus wasn't expecting. Alexandra walked over to Remus, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Remus was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Alexandra's waist. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Alexandra felt butterflies in her stomach and her head was spinning. She thought it was the best feeling in the world. Remus was also feeling the same thing.

After the parted they both smiled at each other. "Wow that was amazing." Remus said.

"Yeah, that was." Alexandra said in a daze. She couldn't believe she did that, but she's glad she did. It was an amazing feeling and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

Alexandra and Remus heard Madam Pomfrey's door opened and they quickly let go of each other.

"Well Ms. Sawyer, it looks like you are feeling better." Madam Pomfrey said. "All your bruises seemed to be healed. How are your ribs?"

Alexandra lifted up her shirt a little and touched her ribs; Remus blushed as he looked away.

"They are just fine."

"That's good. Now you two better hurry to breakfast."

Alexandra and Remus left the hospital wing and headed towards Gryffindor Tower so they could change. On the way they held hands and Alexandra couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she and Remus shared. It was so wonderful, so amazing, so sweet and passionate…suddenly Alexandra realized something. She didn't just like Remus, she loved him.

When they got to Gryffindor Tower Alexandra was about to go up to the girls' dormitory, but Remus didn't let go of her hand.

"Is something the wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"No, everything is just right." Remus said. Then he pulled Alexandra closer to him and kissed her.

Alexandra melted with his touch and never wanted to let go, but eventually they parted.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Remus said.

"Ok." Alexandra said, dazed.

They then went to their separate dormitories. When Alexandra got to her dorm she stood in a daze and touched her lips. It was hard to believe, but she kissed a guy and she really loved him.

Alexandra quickly took a shower, got dressed and went own to the common room; Remus was already there waiting for her. They walked to the Great Hall and sat with Lily and the others.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Alexandra.

"Much better than yesterday." Alexandra answered as she piled food on her plate. "Sorry I couldn't watch you play, James."

"You said that yesterday. And you don't have to worry about it. There will be another time to see me play. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Though I want you guys to do me a favor."

James and Sirius looked at Alexandra with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I want you two not to go after Lucius and his group."

"What makes you think we would go after them?" Sirius asked like it never crossed his mind.

"Because I know you two. Don't get in trouble just because of me."

"What they did wasn't right."

"Neither is going after them for revenge. You'll just get in trouble and Lucius will probably come up with a story to save his ass. Promise me you won't go after them."

"Ok, I promise you won't go after them."

"Sirius, please."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, I promise I won't go after them."

"I promise too." James said.

"Thank you."

"Alex, isn't tonight your last night of detention?" Lily asked.

"It is if Slughorn didn't give me an extra day because I missed last night."

"I'm sure he will understand."

"Hopefully." Alexandra felt like someone was watching her so she looked around and saw Lucius glaring at her. Alexandra looked back towards Lily and grabbed Remus' hand.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you." Remus whispered in Alexandra's ear.

Alexandra smiled knowing that Remus would always protect her.

After breakfast Alexandra and Lily walked to class together and Alexandra told Lily about the flowers.

"That's so sweet." Lily said. "I wonder where he got them."

"He didn't say, but I don't mind. I think that is really sweet."

"I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey let him stay in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm glad she did because I didn't want to be alone. Oh, and guess what I did that I still can't believe happened."

"What?"

"I kissed him."

"You mean you actually kissed him?"

"Yes, and it felt wonderful. I have never felt this way before I don't want it to go away."

"I'm happy for you, Alex. I think you two make a cute couple."

The day seemed to be going by too fast for Alexandra and it was almost time for detention. She was hoping that this would be her last night and Slughorn wouldn't give her an extra night.

That night before Alexandra went to detention Remus gave her a kiss and said he would wait up for her. Then Alexandra walked to detention with James and Sirius.

Alexandra was nervous and afraid to see Lucius after what he did, but James and Sirius assured her that they wouldn't let Lucius go near her. Alexandra felt safe with James and Sirius and was glad they got detention for her.

The three of them walked in the dungeon and Professor Slughorn called Alexandra up. Alexandra didn't know what he was going to say and she felt a little nervous.

"Mr. Sawyer, I heard you were in the Hospital Wing last night."

"Yes sir."

"I won't give you an extra night. After tonight you'll be done with your detention."

"Thank you sir."

Alexandra walked back over to James and Sirius with a smile. "What did he say?" James asked.

"This is my last detention."

"Well, that's good that he didn't give you an extra night."

Then Lucius walked in and when he saw Alexandra he glared at he;. James pulled Alexandra closer to him and Sirius.

"Now that you all are here we will get started." Professor Slughorn said. "This is your last night in detention so after this no more getting in trouble." Slughorn gave them jobs to do so they quickly got to work.

Alexandra tried forgetting that Lucius was in the room, but it wasn't that easy. She always felt like he was going to attack her at any time. She knew he wouldn't with Slughorn around, but she still felt that way.

Before when Lucius walked by Alexandra she would just glare at him not even thinking what he could do. Now she flinches when ever Lucius walks by and she averts her eyes when he looks at her.

Slughorn was oblivious to what was going on between them so he didn't pay them much attention. James and Sirius made sure that one of them was always by Alexandra. If James had to go across the room then Sirius would stay near Alexandra and the other way around. Alexandra was grateful that they always stayed by her to keep her safe.

Alexandra couldn't be happier when detention ended. Lucius didn't talk to them. He just started walking to the Slytherin common room. James and Alexandra started walking towards Gryffindor Tower, but they stopped when they realized Sirius wasn't walking with them.

"Aren't you coming, Padfoot?" James asked.

"I'll see you guys in the common room."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to talk to Slughorn for a minute."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Sirius, don't do anything reckless." Alexandra said.

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

Alexandra and James walked back to Gryffindor Tower and Alexandra was hoping that Sirius wouldn't do anything to get himself in trouble.

Sirius walked towards the Slytherin common room, hoping that Lucius hadn't gone in yet. When he got to where the entrance to the Slytherin room was he saw something that was better then he expected. Standing with Lucius were his three relatives.

"You bastards." Sirius said as he walked up to them. "How could you do that to Alex?"

"She's a filthy mudblood." Bellatrix said. "She deserved what she got."

"Alex didn't do anything to you. She's a nice person and she didn't deserve that."

"All mudbloods deserve to die."

"Why does it seem that Alex is the only one you guys torment the most? Or why does Malfoy have such interest in her?"

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus look at Lucius. "I have no interest in that mudblood." Lucius sneered.

"Then why do you torment her more than anyone?" Lucius was silent and the three were waiting answers.

Sirius had enough of his relatives and Lucius. Sirius walked up to Lucius and punched him in the face. Lucius stumbled as his nose started to bleed.

"You will pay for that."

"Go ahead and try."

Back with James and Alexandra they had just got back to Gryffindor Tower, unaware of what Sirius was doing.

"I hope Sirius isn't getting into trouble." Alexandra said.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry so much."

"Hey, how was detention?" Remus asked when Alexandra sat next to him.

"It was ok." Alexandra answered. "James and Sirius made sure Lucius didn't do anything."

"That's good."

"Speaking of Sirius where is he?" Peter asked.

"I don't really know." James answered. "He said he had to talk to Slughorn about something, but I'm not sure."

"I hope he isn't doing anything reckless." Remus said.

"I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to do anything on his own." James said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked.

Everyone looked at Lily and she was pointing behind them. There was Sirius and he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"Sirius, what happened?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Sirius replied as he sat down.

"Sirius, tell me you didn't go after them" Alexandra said.

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I couldn't let them get away with hurting you."

"I don't think it will do any good, but thanks anyway."

"You should clean that up." Lily said. "You're dripping on the floor. Now I'm going to go to bed." Lily stood up, but before she got to the stairs James grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Then he gave her a light kiss on the lips and let go.

"Good-night." James said.

"Night." Lily smiled then went up to the dormitory.

"I think I'll head up to bed as well." Alexandra said with a yawn. "Night everyone."

Alexandra stood up, walked over to Remus and kissed him. James, Sirius and Peter watched the two as they kissed with wide eyes. Alexandra knew they were staring but she didn't care. She loved kissing Remus and loved the feeling she got.

Alexandra and Remus parted and both were smiling. "Good-night." Alexandra said.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." Then Alexandra walked up to the dormitory.

Remus looked over at James, Sirius and Peter who were still looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You and Alex kissed." Peter said.

"Did you two kiss before now?" James asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Way to go Mooney." Sirius said.

"Actually Alex kissed me."

"And to think that you were afraid to go out with her."

"Hey guys, you know what tomorrow is?" James asked.

"Saturday?" Peter answered.

"Well yeah, but it's also Alex's birthday."

"And our Hogsmeade trip." Sirius added.

"Do we have everything planned?" Peter asked.

"Yep, everything is set. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow to see if they are ready. Other then that we are good to go."

"This should be fun." James said.

"I'm still wondering why she didn't tell us about her birthday."

"She will tell us when she's ready." Remus said.

"Hey Mooney, do you have something special planned for tomorrow?"

"I might, but you'll have to wait and find out."

Soon the boys headed up to bed and planned on making tomorrow a day Alexandra would never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Alexandra woke up with no idea what everyone was planning for that night. She knew what today was, but she didn't know everyone else knew as well.

"This day is going to suck." Alexandra said to herself.

"Why is that?" Someone asked.

Alexandra looked over at Lily. "Lily, I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah. So why is today going to suck?"

Alexandra looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. She and Lily were the only ones in the room.

"Today is my…birthday."

Lily already knew this, but she didn't tell Alexandra she knew because then she would have to explain everything. "I still don't get why today is going to suck."

"It was my sixteenth birthday and my brother wanted to make everything special for my sweet sixteen. He convinced my parents to come. How he did that I'm still not sure. Things were going ok. My parents wished me happy birthday, but that's about it."

Alexandra was silent for a minute and Lily didn't want to press Alexandra since she knew the subject about her parents was hard.

Finally Alexandra took a deep breath. "Everything was going ok for awhile. Even though my parents didn't talk to me it was still nice to have them there. Half way through the party I thought I might start a conversation with them. I asked them how they have been, but I guess that was the wrong thing to say."

Alexandra felt tears coming, but she tried to hold them back. Lily was just sitting and waiting for Alexandra to continue.

"They looked at me with such hate and it hurt. They said that I shamed the family and they had to make excuses why I wasn't living with them any more. After they had their fit some of my friends looked at me and wondered what I did to anger my parents so much. I had no reason because I couldn't tell them I'm a witch. They either wouldn't believe me or hate me like my parents. After that every birthday reminded me of that moment."

Alexandra couldn't hold her tears and so she let them fall. Lily went over to Alexandra and hugged her.

"Alex, it's ok. I'll make this day happy for you."

Alexandra wiped her tears. "Thanks, Lily, but I don't think there's much you can do. I'm going to take a shower now." Alexandra went to take a shower while Lily got ready for the morning as well.

Lily was the first down to the common room and saw the Marauders sitting by the fire.

"Where's Alex?" Remus asked.

"She's still getting ready. I don't know if we should go through with tonight."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Alex told me why she lied about her birthday. Celebrating her birthday reminds her of her sixteenth birthday where her parents went ballistic on her."

"I think we should go through with it." Remus said. "Alex hasn't had the best birthdays so I think we should give her one to remember."

"I agree with Moony." James said. "I'm sure this will cheer Alex up."

"She's coming down." Peter said.

Alexandra walked into the common room and tried to put on a smile. She thought she fooled everyone, but they knew that Alexandra was not happy.

"Ready for breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

They headed down to the Great Hall and on the way there and through breakfast Alexandra was quiet. She didn't even pile her plate with food.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Peter asked. "You're very quiet and you've hardly eaten a thing."

"Oh, I'm fine." Alexandra answered. "Just a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Are you still up to going to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked.

"Of course I am."

Alexandra knew that she would have to cheer up or the others will continue to ask her what is wrong and she didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment.

The time soon came to go to Hogsmeade and Alexandra was hoping that this would get her mind of things. She wasn't going to let her past get in the way of Remus and the others having a good time.

When they got to Hogsmeade they the first place they went to was Honeydukes. This was Alexandra's favorite place since she loved candy. She could spend all day in a candy store if she could.

They spent almost half an hour in Honeydukes and all they bought were Jelly Slugs, Acid Pops, Fizzing Whizbees and Bertie Bott's ever flavor beans.

"I love Bertie Bott's." James said. "You want one, Alex?"

"No, thank you. One time I got vomit flavored. That was gross. I'll stick to my Fizzing Whizbees."

They went into Zonko's Joke Shop and James and Sirius stocked up on jokes. They said they needed more jokes to play on the first years. Alexandra got a few hiccup sweets to give to her brother Donnie and some dungbombs. Once they were done they headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

Time passed and Alexandra didn't think about her birthday as much, though thoughts still did pop into her a head occasionally.

"We'll see you later, Moony." James said when they were done at The Three Broomsticks.

"Where are you going?" Alexandra asked.

"Us four have something we need to do."

"Like what?"

"You're very nosy, you know that? Don't worry about it. We'll meet you two back at the castle." Then James and the others left.

"So what do you want to do?" Remus asked.

"I want to go back up the castle and sit by the lake."

"Ok, we can do that."

Alexandra smiled as she held Remus' hand and they walked back up to the castle. The lake was Alexandra's favorite place to be. She also wanted to tell Remus that today is her birthday, but she doesn't want anyone else to know.

When they got to the lake Remus sat under a tree while Alexandra stood by the waters edge.

"I love it here." Alexandra said as she watched the giant octopus swing its tentacles around. "It's a good place to think."

"I love it too."

Alexandra went and sat next to Remus. "Remus, I want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Ok."

"Today is my birthday."

"Really?" Remus acted like he didn't know.

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone to know because I haven't had many happy birthdays."

"You know we could change that. We wouldn't make your birthday a disaster. I would make it a day you would always remember."

Alexandra smiled. "That's sweet, Remus. I guess I'm still getting use to having good friends."

"And we will always be good friends to you. None of us would ever think about betraying you."

Alexandra hugged Remus." Thank you."

Later that day when all the students came back from Hogsmeade Alexandra had a feeling that something was going on. James and Sirius went around talking to almost all the students and whenever Alexandra came up to them they would stop talking.

"Hey James, what's going on?" Alexandra asked when he was done talking to a group of students.

"Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?"

"You and Sirius are acting strange. It seems like you two are hiding something."

"We aren't hiding anything."

"Hey Prongs I just got done talking to Sara about…" Sirius started to say, but then he saw Alexandra. "Oh hey Alex."

"So what were you talking to Sara about?"

"Nothing important."

"You know you two aren't the best liars. I'm keeping my eye on you guys." Then Alexandra walked away.

"Do you think she knows?" Sirius asked.

"Not a chance. Come on." James and Sirius then continued on getting ready for tonight.

That night after dinner the Marauders left to do something so Lily and Alexandra went up to the common room. They spent awhile doing homework and when eight o'clock came, Alexandra was beginning to wonder where the guys were.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Alexandra asked. "What were they going to do anyway?"

"That's a good question. Why don't we go look for them?"

Lily and Alexandra left the common room and headed out of the castle. Alexandra wondered why they were going to look outside first. Alexandra would have checked the kitchen first.

"Why would they be by the lake?" Alexandra asked.

"Uh…I just thought to check there first."

"Why? I don't think the boys would go for a walk under the stars."

"Just uh…just call it a hunch."

Alexandra still didn't think that the boys would be by the lake, but said nothing else. She knew something strange was going on all day and the boys missing and going down to the lake added to the strangeness. Hopefully she will know what's been going on.

When Lily and Alexandra were a few feet from the lake Lily stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"Wait here for a sec."

"Why?"

"I'll be right back."

"Wait, Lily." But Lily already walked away.

Alexandra was really wondering what was going on now. Why would Lily tell her to wait here? Well, she decided she wasn't going to wait. Besides, being out at night by herself freaked her out a little.

"Lily, I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I should wait…" Alexandra stopped when lights suddenly appeared like fireflies. Alexandra's mouth fell open when she saw glittering blue streamers hanging from the trees, red and gold balloons levitating in the air, one table with presents on it and another with cake and ice cream. Standing in front of her with big smile on their faces were all her friends.

"How did you…when did you…you really…" Alexandra was speechless and couldn't complete one sentence.

The Marauders and Lily walked up to Alexandra. "We did this with the help of your brother. We've been planning this for a week. And yes, we really did do this." James said, answering Alexandra's questions.

Lily thought Alexandra was going to run away or cry, but she did the opposite. Alexandra got the biggest smile on her face.

"It's…it's wonderful. I never thought you guys would do something like this."

"Of course you never thought we would because you didn't tell us when your birthday was." Sirius said.

"I just didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it."

"Well, too bad because we made a big deal."

Alexandra didn't really want to celebrate her birthday, but she put up with it since everyone did go through a lot of trouble.

The party was better then Alexandra thought it would be. They played games like exploding snap, gobstones and wizard chess. Alexandra wasn't very good at wizard chess, but Remus always let her win.

After playing some games they decided to have cake and ice cream. James lit the candles and everyone sang happy birthday to Alexandra.

"Now make a wish." Lily said.

Alexandra closed her eyes and thought of a wish. She wasn't sure what to wish for at first, but then she thought of the best wish. Then she blew out the candles; everyone cheered.

James cut the cake, Sirius put some ice cream on a plate and Remus handed it to Alexandra.

"Thanks everyone." Alexandra said. "This is best birthday I've had in a long time."

"We were happy to do it." Remus said.

After everyone was done eating, music started to play.

"Come on Alex, let's dance." Lily said as she grabbed Alexandra's hand.

Alexandra and Lily started dancing to an up beat song while the guys stayed back.

"I think this turned out ok." James said.

"I agree. And Alex is having fun." Sirius added.

After a couple fast songs a slow song started to play. Lily smiled as she ran over to Remus, grabbed his hand and led him to Alexandra.

Alexandra had never slow danced before and she was hoping that no one would laugh at her if she looked like an idiot.

Before Remus and Alexandra got to slow dance, Sara grabbed Alexandra's hand and dragged her to the table with the presents. "Come on, Alexandra. You have to open your presents."

Alexandra looked back at Remus with an apologetic look. Remus just smiled.

Alexandra sat in a chair while everyone gathered around her. James handed Alexandra his present first. The present was small and wrapped in blue paper. When Alexandra unwrapped it she opened the box and in it was a beautiful gold ring with a turquoise stone.

"James, it's beautiful." Alexandra said in awe.

"It's very rare." James said. "It changes to red when you're around someone untrustworthy."

"How did you get it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Next was the present from Sirius. He gave her a black journal with Alexandra's name printed in gold at the top. Lily gave Alexandra a charm bracelet that had best friends forever on it. Peter gave her a book on creatures of the night. Alexandra's other friends gave her supplies for school.

"And where is your gift?" Alexandra asked Remus.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Alexandra followed Remus while everyone else stayed behind wondering what Remus had planned.

Remus led Alexandra up to the castle and near the back. Remus stopped by the castle and told Alexandra to close her eyes.

Alexandra did as she was told and waited for Remus to tell her to open them. Remus held Alexandra's hands leading her somewhere and telling her when to step up or down.

"Don't worry; I won't lead you off a cliff or anything." Remus said.

"I'm not worried. I know you would never hurt me."

"And that's a promise." Remus soon stopped. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Alexandra opened her eyes and they widened at what she saw and her mouth fell open.

Alexandra was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden with many different colorful flowers. There was a gazebo with vines surrounding it. As Alexandra walked down the dirt path she saw a small pond and near the pond were white roses.

Alexandra stopped near the pond and looked at the roses then at Remus. "So this is where you got the roses…but where are we?"

"A secret place in the castle."

"This is so beautiful."

Remus smiled. "I knew you would like it. And there is one more thing." Remus took a small box out of his pocket and opened for Alexandra to see.

In the box was a beautiful golden locket with a rose and the words 'Forever in my heart.'

"Remus, it's gorgeous. I love it."

Remus took the locket out of the box and put it on Alexandra. "Alexandra Sawyer, I'm falling in love with you."

"I've already fallen."

Alexandra and Remus shared a passionate kiss and it seemed like time had stopped. Alexandra felt her heart beating faster and her stomach doing back flips. She never wanted to let go.

After they pulled apart Remus leaned in close to Alexandra's ear. "Can I keep you?" He whispered.

"Yes."

Soon Alexandra and Remus left the garden and when they did the wall closed up. They then headed back up to Gryffindor Tower.

When they got there they saw James, Sirius, Peter and Lily sitting near the fire. "Hey, we were wondering when you two would come back." Sirius said.

"What did you two do?" James asked with a huge smile.

"Nothing you're thinking." Remus said.

"Alex, I put your presents on your bed." Lily said.

"Thanks. And thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it and it was the best birthday ever. I won't ever forget this night."

"We were happy to do it." James said.

"And we'll have a bigger party next year." Sirius added.

Alexandra smiled. "I'm sure you will. It has been a wonderful night, but I think I'm going to bed."

"That's a good idea." Peter said.

"Before you go, Alex, I have one more present for you." Sirius said as he stood up and handed Alexandra a package.

Alexandra opened the box and what she saw left her speechless and near tears. In the box was Alexandra's photo album that Regulus had blown to pieces.

"How did you do this?"

"With a little bit of magic." Sirius smiled.

Alexandra looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Thank you so much." Then Alexandra hugged him.

"I'm just glad I got all the pieces."

Alexandra let go of Sirius. "Today was great and I'll never forget it. I'm glad I found great friends like you."

Soon they all went to bed and Alexandra changed her mind about her birthday. She created new memories with her new friends that she would always remember.


	17. Chapter 17

The days passed and soon it was time for the Christmas holiday. Alexandra was excited to see her brother. To her it felt like a year since the last time she saw him.

All the students headed towards the train to go home for the holiday. James and the others left Gryffindor Tower, but as Alexandra was about to leave, Remus grabbed her hand.

"Anything wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just be safe this holiday."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to be safe."

"Voldemort is growing in power and…"

"Remus, you don't have to worry. I'm not important enough to be killed by Voldemort."

"But he will kill all muggle-borns sooner or later."

"I'm not going to die, Remus. I promise you that." Alexandra kissed Remus and smiled. "Now let's catch up to the others."

Remus smiled as he nodded and then they left to find James and the others.

Alexandra and Remus found James at the front of the castle along with the others. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." James said.

"Sorry, I had Remus help me find something."

"So can we go now?" Sirius asked. "We need to get to the train station."

"Ok, let's go." Lily said.

On the train they were all joking around, laughing and having a good time. When they got to Kings Cross Alexandra introduced her friends to her brother.

"So I finally get to meet the friends Alexandra has been talking about." Donnie said.

"It's nice to meet you." James said.

"Donnie, I would like you to meet Remus, my boyfriend."

"I hope you are taking good care of her."

"Don't worry; he is taking very good care of me."

"Well, have fun for the holiday." Sirius said.

"I'll see you guys after Christmas vacation." Alexandra said.

"Have fun." Lily said.

"And stay safe." James said.

"I will." Alexandra said. Then she turned to Remus. "I'll miss you the most."

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you soon." Then Remus left.

Alexandra and Donnie got home and the first thing Alexandra did was raid the fridge.

"Didn't you eat on the train?" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry."

"Glad to see that school hasn't changed you."

Alexandra made a sandwich and sat at the table. Misty came up to Alexandra and Alexandra petted her. "I missed you too, Misty. So what have you been up to since I've been gone?" Alexandra look at Donnie.

"Nothing really. Just took apart some cars."

"Did you put them back together?"

"Most of them."

"Is someone back yet." Someone said from the living room.

Alexandra went into the living and saw Matt. "Hey Matt."

"How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"I love it. Except for a few people."

"That Malfoy kid still giving you problems?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, but lucky for me I have great friends to help me out."

Alexandra didn't tell Donnie what had happened with the photo album or her getting beat up. She knew Donnie would try to get into the school and raise hell. Besides she was ok and didn't want him to worry for nothing.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"Have a welcome back dinner for me." Alexandra smiled.

That night they had a welcome back dinner for Alexandra. She watched both boys cook, which they weren't that good at. They kept asking Alexandra what to do like what to preheat the oven to.

They had almost started a fire because they left a plastic spoon next to the stove which was on. Alexandra watched as both boys cleared the smoke out of the room. She almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"You could help, you know." Donnie said.

"Why when watching you two is way too amusing?"

After dinner they played a few games like charades, monopoly. Then Alexandra and Matt played exploding snap while Donnie watched.

After that Matt soon left. "Well, that was fun." Alexandra said.

Time went by fast and before Alexandra knew it was Christmas time. She had gotten presents for her friends a few days before.

"I hate making you give so many presents." Alexandra said to her owl. "Give this to Remus and I'll just give the rest to the others when we get back to Hogwarts, ok?"

Ginger chirped and then flew off with Remus' present.

Alexandra headed down the stairs and saw Donnie sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Donnie said. "Usually you're up around five in the morning on Christmas."

"I was just giving Ginger a present to give Remus."

"Does she know where to go?"

"Owls are smart. They can find anyone even if you don't know where they are."

"Interesting."

Alexandra and Donnie ate breakfast and then started opening presents. There wasn't much, but that was ok with Alexandra since she got to spend Christmas with her brother.

Donnie handed Alexandra the first present and she wasted no time in opening it. When she unwrapped it there was a box so she opened the box. Inside was a black book bag with the head of a wolf.

"Thanks, Donnie. I love it."

"I knew you would. Your other one is getting torn I think."

"Yeah, it is. Ok, now you have to open my present."

Alexandra handed Donnie a big square box. Donnie unwrapped it and opened the box. In the box was a lot of confetti.

"Thanks, Alex. Just what I wanted. A big box of confetti." Donnie grabbed a handful and threw it at Alexandra.

Donnie dug under all the confetti and pulled out a shiny black tool box. He opened the tool box and there were more tools and parts then he had ever had in one tool box.

"This way you can have more fun taking cars apart."

"Thanks."

When Alexandra was in the middle of unwrapping her next present the phone rang; Donnie went to the kitchen to answer the phone. Alexandra decided to wait for Donnie to finish unwrapping.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Alexandra heard Donnie say. "Alex is here. Do you want to talk to her?"

When Alexandra heard that she stood up and got closer to the kitchen to hear.

"I know you disowned her, but she's your daughter. I still don't understand why you hate her." There was silence as Donnie listened. "I know you explained it to me, but I still don't understand. You should see what she can do. She's very talented."

Alexandra didn't think she was that talented, but she liked that Donnie thought so.

"And that is why we left. I hope one day you see how special Alex is." Then Donnie hung up.

Alexandra sat back down and felt depressed. She still didn't understand why her parents hate her so much. Why was having powers that bad?

"So, shall we finish opening presents?" Donnie asked as he sat back down.

Alexandra smiled, pretending she didn't hear anything. "Yeah."

Alexandra finished opening her present and when she did her mouth fell open, leaving her speechless.

"I-I love it. It's so pretty."

Donnie had gotten her a glass wolf.

Just then there was a tap at the window. Alexandra looked over and saw Ginger with a small package. Alexandra went and let Ginger in and took the package from her.

Alexandra carefully unwrapped the package and opened the box. Alexandra was stunned.

There sitting in the box was a beautiful silver ring with her birthstone. Inside was also a note that read:

_Dear Alex,_

_You have been so wonderful to me and I'm happy I met you. You give me a feeling I have never felt before and I hope this feeling never goes away. I give you this ring as a promise. A promise that I will never hurt you and a promise that I'll never leave you._

"Oh wow." Was all Alexandra could get out.

"Oh wow is right." Donnie said when he saw the ring. "How did he get something like that? It must have cost a lot."

"Oh wow."

"Is that all you can say now?"

"Oh wow."

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Alexandra got out of her shock she took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "It fits." She said excitedly.

"Wow, you said something other then 'Oh wow.'"

"I wonder how he did get this. It's so beautiful."

Christmas went by fast and before Alexandra realized, it was time to go back to school. Alexandra got all her stuff together and then she and Donnie headed off to King's Cross. When they got there she gave Donnie a hug and went to board the train.

"Hey Alex."

Alexandra looked around and saw James and the others.

"Hey guys. Did you have a good break?" Alexandra asked.

"It was ok." Peter said.

"We had a blast." James said. "Didn't we Padfoot."

"That we did, Prongs."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Mine was fine." Lily said. "Petunia wasn't happy that I was back though."

"Did you like your gifts?" Remus asked.

Alexandra smiled. "I loved them especially yours. Thank you. How did you get it?"

"That's my secret."

"You have a lot of those."

The all got on the train and when they were settled Alexandra gave out the rest of the presents.

They all had a good time on the way back to Hogwarts. When they got to Hogwarts everyone filed out of the train.

"I was hoping we would have one less person coming back." Lucius said as he passed Alexandra.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Alexandra said. "I guess it was just wishful thinking."

Lucius glared at Alexandra and walked off.

"School's almost over and hopefully we won't see him again." Sirius said.

Everyone headed up to Hogwarts after Christmas break for the last time. In a few months they would graduate and wouldn't have to go back to school.


	18. Chapter 18

A lot had happened over Christmas break. Voldemort was rising in power and gathering more followers. There were even a few attacks. James and Sirius wanted to leave school to fight, but Alexandra wouldn't let them.

One thing that didn't change was Lucius and his gang tormenting Alexandra and she still didn't understand why they picked on her so much. What did she ever do? Alexandra also tried talking to Severus again in hopes he changed over the break, but with no luck. He was just as bad as Lucius.

"I don't know why he changed." Alexandra said when she and Lily were on break. "He was nice to me at one point."

"Yeah, he was nice once, but he has changed and not for the better. I can remember when he was really sweet."

"Sounds like you two have history."

"We use to hang out when we were younger."

"I never knew that."

"No one knows that. We use to be good friends until he…until he changed." There was silence for a while until Lily said they had better head to their next class.

Class wasn't that exciting except everyone would whisper about Voldemort every so often. Some people were against what Voldemort and others were for him. There were those few who didn't want to get involved.

That night in the common room everyone was in bed except Lily, Alexandra and the Marauders.

"It seems like everyone is talking about Voldemort nowadays." Sirius said.

"Well, that's the only interesting thing going on." James replied.

"We still going to fight him after we get out of school?"

"Why wait? I say we drop out of school and fight Voldemort now."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alexandra said.

"Why not? You've heard what he is doing. Why should we stay here and finish school while Voldemort is killing people?"

"I know you want to help, James, but school is important. We should finish school and then go after Voldemort."

"Is school more important then innocent people dying?"

"I'm not saying it is. There are still some things that we don't know. We should stay in school; learn those things and then fight."

"I know all I need to know."

"Maybe she has a point." Sirius said.

"Whose side are you on?" James looked at Sirius.

"I'm not choosing sides. I'm just saying that Alex has a point."

James looked back at Alexandra. "I have people out there that I care about and I don't want to see them get killed. You couldn't understand that since you only know us and your brother."

"You're right. I can't understand that." Then Alexandra left the common room.

"James Potter, how could you say that?" Lily asked.

"I think you went too far, mate." Sirius said.

"Well, it's true." James defended.

"Did you ever think that she was afraid of you dying?" Remus asked. "If you just rush out there then you'll most likely get killed. She was trying to look out for you." Remus the left to get Alexandra.

"You should apologize." Peter said.

"I don't need to apologize for anything."

"Mooney does have a point." Sirius said. "We are the only friends Alex has. She's worried that if we rush to fight she'll lose us."

"I need to borrow the map." Remus said as he rushed back. "Alex is fast and I don't know where she went."

James didn't move or say anything. Sirius gave an irritated sigh as he went to get the map. Once he got it he handed it to Remus and Remus sped off.

Sirius looked at James. "What's wrong with you?"

James didn't say anything; he just sat in a chair and stared into the fire.

Remus looked at the map and franticly looked for Alexandra. They were out past curfew and if Filtch found either one of them then they would be in big trouble.

Remus searched the many corridors of the castle keeping an eye out for Filtch and looking for Alexandra. He finally spotter her on the map in the Great Hall.

Once he got there he was relieved to see she was ok.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I've been better." Alexandra replied, staring at the ground.

"It wasn't right what James said."

"But it's true." Alexandra looked at Remus. "I don't know anyone but you guys and my brother. Maybe if I knew more people I would feel differently about this." Alexandra looked back at the ground.

Remus put his hand under Alexandra's chin and made her look at him. "That's not true. You just don't want us rushing in to things and getting hurt."

"Well, that's true too. You guys are my first real friends and I don't want to lose any of you."

"I promise that I will never leave you and I will keep you safe."

"Thank you, Remus." Then Alexandra hugged him.

"My, my, isn't that sweet."

Alexandra and Remus looked behind them and saw Filtch by the door.

"Out after curfew? You two come here."

Remus and Alexandra didn't hesitate. Filtch looked at them suspiciously and then eyes the map that Remus held in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Spare bit of parchment." Remus answered.

"Doing some late night homework? Give it here."

Remus handed Filtch the map and was thankful that he remembered to clear it. Filtch looked at it for almost ten minutes when he decided nothing was on it. Then he told Remus and Alexandra to follow him. They walked in silence, wondering what their punishment would be.

They arrived at a door, but they didn't know what was behind it. Filtch knocked and soon the door was answered by Professor McGonagall.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Found these two out running around the castle."

Alexandra was going to say they weren't running around, but thought better to keep her mouth shut so they didn't get in any more trouble.

"I will take care of it."

Filtch smirked at Remus and Alexandra and then walked off, taking the map with him. Now Remus had to explain to James that he lost the Marauder's map.

"Inside, now." McGonagall said sternly.

Remus and Alexandra knew not to mess with McGonagall so they did as they were told. When McGonagall shut the door she asked for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Professor, this is all my fault." Alexandra said. "I needed some time to think so I went to the Great Hall. I guess Remus got worried about me and went to find me. Please don't give him detention."

"Why couldn't you stay in your common room?"

"I…I didn't want to be around the people there."

"Don't get mad at her, Professor." Remus said. "I could have stopped her from leaving, but I didn't."

McGonagall was silent and that freaked Remus and Alexandra out. They didn't know what she was thinking or what she would do. Finally she spoke.

"I will let you two go on a warning, but if you go our after curfew again I will give you detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." Remus and Alexandra said together.

"Good. Now go back to your common room."

"So what are you going to tell James about the map?" Alexandra asked when they were headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"The truth I guess. I'm sure he will understand."

"He'll probably say something like 'If you didn't go out to find Alex then I would still have my map.'"

"I'm sure he won't blame you."

"We shall see."

Remus and Alexandra got back to Gryffindor Tower and everyone was still there.

"You guys haven't gone to bed yet?" Alexandra asked.

"We were waiting to see if you were ok." Sirius said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

James stood up from his chair and walked over to Alexandra. "Alex, I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong of me."

"It's ok, James. I understand that you are worried about your family and friends."

"We've talked it over and I agree with you. We should finish school and learn what we need to know. Then we can go out and fight."

Alexandra smiled. "Thanks."

James looked at Remus. "Hey Mooney, where's the map?"

"The map? Well, you see I kind of…well…"

"Don't blame Remus, James." Alexandra said. "It was my fault so get mad at me."

"What are you talking about?" James asked completely puzzled.

"Filtch took the map." Remus answered. "He found us in the Great Hall and took the map. I'm sorry."

"Did you two get in trouble?"

"No."

"Well, that's the important thing."

"So, you aren't mad?" Alexandra asked.

"As long as you two are ok I don't care what happens to that map. Besides I know all the secrets in this castle anyway."

Alexandra was glad that James wasn't mad at her or at Remus. She was also glad that she and James made up. She would hate it if they had a big fight and didn't talk for days.

They soon headed to bed, though Alexandra couldn't help wondering what will happen after school. Things are getting serious and soon this might turn into a big war. Alexandra isn't going to back down from fighting, but she hopes that she won't lose any of her friends.


End file.
